A Long Awaited Journey
by Avalain Nightshade
Summary: At her father's request, Avalain is traveling to Mirkwood to warn King Thranduil about a dark presence residing in Dol Guldur. While she is excited to see Legolas and his father again, Avalain's greatest hope is that she will be able to catch up to a certain company of Dwarves, the one she's fallen in love with in particular... (The sequel to "An Unexpected Visit.")
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, wonderful people! So, this is the sequel to my story "An Unexpected Visit," as many of you know! If you don't, you may be a bit lost unless you read that; I promise it isn't terribly long. :) **

**At any rate, I'd like to thank you all for clicking on this here short story, as it means the world to know you're reading and reviewing and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy the story!**

...

Avalain stood at the entrance to what was now called Mirkwood, grumbling to herself about what grief she had gone through to get here. The departure from Rivendell had been swift and relatively easy, but once she had reached the Misty Mountains and witnessed a thunder battle between giant rocks, things became difficult. Not only did the thunder battle make travel complicated and dangerous, but it attracted the attention of some stray goblins. It was only thanks to Avalain's swift reflexes that she hadn't been killed and eaten or worse.

Afterward did not improve much from there. The descent off the mountains had been perilous for both her and her poor horse, Belutha. Though eventually they made it down safely, there were many instances in which either Elf or horse almost broke their leg. Luckily, it had been a relatively straight ride from there to the boundaries of the Greenwood—but staring at it now, Avalain could see for herself that the darkness spreading throughout the wood had completely transformed the place she once called "home."

It was the Greenwood no longer.

Now it was Mirkwood.

Seeing her old home in such disarray saddened Avalain. She held the map of Mirkwood, given to her by her father, in her hands, but she was not sure how much help it would be now. The trees were covered in dead, brown leaves, and the branches cast looming shadows over the ground. The Elvish pathway, which had already been faint at best whilst being the Greenwood, was all but invisible at her feet.

"Think of Fili," sighed Avalain. "Think of him."

It had been three months to the day since she had last seen him. The travel took the better part of two months, and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had about a month's head start on her. She, however, was on horseback, while they were not. Avalain was certain that if she were to catch up to Fili, it would be in the darkness of Mirkwood.

She turned to Belutha next. The animal's silver fur would surely stick out in such a dull atmosphere; that could be both a good thing and a bad thing. Placing her head on the horse's snout, asked Avalain, "Are you ready to brave the darkness of the wood, _mellon?_"

The horse snorted. Avalain figured that was the closest to a "yes" she would get.

"Then let us go," she whispered, gently grabbing the reins and pulling Belutha after her. Although she was reluctant, the horse followed her footsteps, willing to follow her mistress to whatever end.

Immediately the atmosphere of death infiltrated Avalain's senses. With saddened eyes, she gazed around at the falling trees and the crumpled leaves. Once, those trees had been home to many forest animals. But now, they were deserted, and all was silent.

Belutha seemed to notice the change too, because she whinnied uncomfortably and shook her head. Avalain pat her snout and shushed her quietly. "We cannot afford to be noticed here," said the Elf to the horse. "We do not know what lingers in these shadows."

The horse snorted and then was quiet.

For hours, Avalain traveled further into the wood's clutches, the thought of Fili keeping her going forward. She hoped that he was not hopelessly lost in these woods—the thick air and lack of sunlight would be enough to drive anyone except an Elf into deliriousness. But as she proceeded, hour after hour, she discovered that even _she _was getting lightheaded and faint…

Trying to clear her head, Avalain began murmuring aloud to herself. "Just think of how nice it will be to see Legolas again… and King Thranduíl…"

Because that was her purpose; her father, Lord Elrond, had asked her to personally deliver a message to the King of Mirkwood. The darkened wood was home to her best friend, Legolas, whom she had not seen in many years. It was also host to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, that had passed through her city of Rivendell three months beforehand. She smiled as she recalled their short visit—it had been less than a week, but during that time, she and Fili, the nephew of Thorin, had come to care for one another in a greater way than just friends.

He had even declared that he would return to Rivendell at the end of the quest to be with her.

Avalain's smile grew remembering what she had responded: _"I would welcome you back to Rivendell, but I would have you return to Erebor… And I would come with you."_

"Home is where the heart is," whispered Avalain. _If you are there, so is my home._

This thought inspired Avalain to continue onward, no matter how her limbs cried out for rest, or how her head pounded for a respite. The only concern she held for continuing onward was the health of her faithful horse, who had intelligently not uttered a sound since entering the forest.

She eventually decided that a pause was in order. Avalain looked down and moved aside some leaves blocking the Elvish path—it was still beneath her feet. She sighed in relief; she knew the perils of being lost in the woods were endless if one should get lost. Not for the last time, she wondered if the Dwarves were faring well in the forest, or had at least _fared _well in the forest. Perhaps they had already gotten out?

For the first time Avalain actually thought of this possibility. With Gandalf as their guide, they may have already left the forest. She might not catch up to them after all.

Frustrated with all the endless possibilities, the Elvish princess huffed and tore into a loaf of bread. She knew it would be wise to ration it, however; once she was done with her fill, Avalain withdrew an apple from her small knapsack and fed it to Belutha. The horse chomped noisily on the treat, which made the corners of Avalain's lips turn upward.

After another moment, Avalain knew it was time to resume. If the darkness of Mirkwood had indeed spread so far, she was certain it had already reached Thranduíl's kingdom. She had to warn him of the Necromancer that dwelled in Dol Guldur… if the spirit's gaze trailed to the Elves, they needed to be prepared for a strike.

Time was precious; so the Elf rose and moved to set off. Belutha snorted in discontentment, but she followed all the same.

More and more time passed in the wood. It seemed to Avalain that the entire wood now looked the same; she was all but convinced that she was not going anywhere. It was as if she was walking in place over and over again. The air was growing thinner as she continued on—she had to take deeper breaths than before because she felt so constrained. Behind her, Belutha's ears twitched nervously, and the mare's eyes darted to and fro as if she sensed something watching them.

Avalain worried that perhaps there _was_: in this accursed forest, her vision was growing fuzzy.

Finally, the Elf decided to turn in for a while. She could hardly see in the gathering darkness; she inferred that dusk was breaking. At this point, the only thing she would accomplish would be losing the path.

"All right, Belutha, _mellonlin,_" murmured Avalain. "It is time to rest."

The horse was happy to oblige. At Avalain's words, she snorted and immediately sat down, her eyes closing sleepily. The Elf felt a pang of guilt—she had worked the poor creature hard to gain some ground on Thorin's Company today.

As the horse began to snore softly, the Elf gazed over the map in her hand. She guessed that she had passed through a third of the woods this day, seeing as she had remembered more of the woods than she'd expected to despite the change that had come over it. She smiled and leaned back as memories of the wood flooded her mind: she remembered climbing the trees with Legolas, and learning about the stars from King Thranduíl. She also recalled the day she and Legolas had wandered off without permission and got stuck in a bog a few leagues out. A raw laugh escaped her as she recalled the King's rage when he'd been forced to go and fetch them.

After another moment, Avalain decided it was time to regain some of her strength. She gazed around cautiously, making sure there was no one around. But even her Elvish vision was not as reliable as it normally would've been—the darkness surrounding everything made it difficult. It was not, however, impaired to the point that she did not see a small leather pouch only five feet away from her.

Her eyes shot open, and she crawled forward to grab the pouch. She stared at the craftsmanship for a moment and gasped. It was unmistakably Dwarvish… A light appeared in her heart knowing that the Company had at least passed this way. And perhaps recently, too…

Gingerly, she opened the pouch and was shocked to see some leaves inside. Avalain knew it was a tobacco pouch, but the fact that one of the Dwarves dropped it and _left it behind while there were still tobacco leaves in it _worried her. The owner of the pouch would have realized that he left it behind and grabbed it… unless he'd been so delirious that he didn't even know he lost it.

And to lose a tobacco pouch was a big deal for Dwarves.

"Oh, Fili," sighed Avalain. "How I wish I knew if you were safe."

With those words, she leaned backward and fell asleep, impatient for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as it was dawn, Avalain roused Belutha and set off again. Now that she'd received a clue as to the Dwarves whereabouts and gotten a relatively good nights' sleep, her head felt much clearer than before. At least she knew that Fili had been this way… the thought was more uplifting than she'd hoped it'd be.

The forest was significantly brighter than it had been the day before; Avalain chose to interpret that as a good omen. Even though she knew she had some ways to go, she knew that each step was one step closer to the Dwarves and to the Wood-Elves.

With the small satchel of tobacco in her hand, the Elf and the horse continued on. The She-Elf constantly checked to see she had not left the path—if she had made it that far without getting lost, she was determined to make it the entire way. After all, she had traveled these paths many times before with Legolas; she knew these trees. She would not be lost in them.

Hopefully.

Before long, hours passed. It felt like Avalain had hardly moved anywhere; but as she glanced around, breathed deeply, and truly observed her surroundings, she found that she was closer to her destination. She started to recognize a few familiar signs: a specific knot in a mulberry tree, the trunk that she and Legolas sat on… She was no more than a half a day's journey. Avalain was pleasantly shocked with how far she had come.

"It must be whatever Elvish magic still remains in these lands," she murmured to herself. Belutha flicked her ears in agreement.

As the sun began slowly sinking across the horizon, Avalain's dizziness returned. She discovered, as soon as it resumed, that the darkness contributed to the fogginess of the atmosphere. As much as it pained her, she knew that she needed to stop before too much longer, otherwise she would get lost.

With a sigh, she pulled Belutha to a stop. "Let us rest for the rest of the night," she said to her horse.

A snort, and then the horse flopped down to the ground.

Avalain smiled at the endearing creature and sat down next to her, her fingers lightly stroking the horse's mane. She knew that after the past two months of travel, the horse had been working tirelessly to get her mistress to Mirkwood. But it seemed Belutha's fatigue was finally catching up to her…

With this thought in mind, Avalain fell asleep—

But not three hours later, a rustle disturbed her from her slumber.

Irritated, the Elf girl sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then glared around the clearing she had settled herself and Belutha in, but the looming darkness was making that task difficult. After another blink, she squinted and looked around again to see half a dozen furry creatures beginning to surround her.

"_Belutha, noro lim!_" shouted Avalain, knowing that whatever was pursuing her were not benign creatures. Her horse, hearing the panic behind her voice, darted up and sprinted off, Avalain quickly following.

Whatever creatures had surrounded them scuttled after her and her horse—the Elf could hear the leaves on the ground crunching underneath many legs.

The running, however, turned out to be slightly problematic. Seeing as it was full dark, Avalain could hardly see—she was relying on memory and hearing only as her vision was not yet adjusted to the darkness. Hopefully Belutha's eyesight was more trustworthy than her own…

Avalain cried out as a branch snagged her dress. With a mighty yank, she managed to free herself, but as soon as she began running again, a thin branch scraped against her collarbone, tearing some of the skin away. A warm sprout of blood blossomed over her chest; the oxygen stung the wound. Because she was distracted, she tripped over a loose tree stump, and she landed badly on her ankle. An unconsented gasp of pain escaped her—hearing her distress, Belutha stopped short and nickered, waiting for her.

"No!" cried Avalain. "Go, Belutha, get away from here!"

The horse stamped uneasily. Avalain was falling behind.

"_Quickly!_"

Belutha snorted and turned around, back to the Elf girl. Despite Avalain's protests, the horse loyally lowered and allowed Avalain to mount before shooting off into the forest.

As she rode further away from the hissing and spitting monsters, Avalain was ambushed by several sticky threads. With cries of shock and disgust, she sliced them off her arms and legs. It was only once she looked at them, fully and truly, that she realized what had been chasing her so.

"Spiders," she whispered. "Monstrous spiders."

A great shudder ascended her spine. She'd never had any love for arachnids.

Eventually, the spiders were left behind. Even though she wanted to continue onward until she reached King Thranduíl's palace, Avalain was indebted to her horse, who was stumbling across the flat ground after such a fright. And so she stopped the horse and dismounted before saying, "_Now _we may achieve some more rest… I hope."

Belutha seemed to share in her disquiet. Hesitantly, she lowered to the ground again before closing her eyes.

But Avalain could not sleep. Not now. She had realized something after settling down—she had lost the path. Because she had blindly dove into the forest to avoid the eight-legged beasts, she'd neglected to follow the Elvish trail.

Swallowing her cry of dismay, she slumped against a tree and waited for her horse to wake before setting off again.

And sure enough, the path was nowhere to be found. Avalain almost screamed at the injustice of it all… she had been so close, yet now, she was so hopelessly turned around. There were no familiar sights in this portion of the forest—all she could do was continue on blindly and hope that she was correct.

Not quite sure what else to do, that was exactly what Avalain did. She turned around, hoping to find where she had come from the previous night, and walked in that general direction.

Three hours or so passed, and finally, the Elf girl was forced to recognize her current strategy would get her nowhere. It was clear that she found not find the path again. Panic tore through her; tears struck her eyes. Would she ever find Fili and the other Dwarves? Would she ever find King Thranduíl's palace? Would she and Belutha ever escape Mirkwood _alive_?

These questions haunted her consciousness for the rest of the day as she wandered aimlessly throughout the trees, Belutha, haggled and weary, trailing her. Avalain knew that she needed to find the Wood-Elves soon; only they would be able to take proper care of her poor horse.

Just as Avalain was about to give up hope, however, a strange sound entered her ears, one she had never heard before. It was a loud roar, one that sounded vaguely humanoid…

The next echoes that tore through the forest were less so. Shrieks and squeals of high frequencies ripped through the trees and into Avalain's ears—half of her wanted to throw her hands to her ears to cover the sound, it was so deafening. And while they sound was repulsive and frankly unlooked for, the more curious side of her begged to get a better look.

And oh, was she ever so glad she _did _look.

Not a quarter mile away, in a large clearing, were a dozen Dwarves fighting a dozen spiders. The Dwarves were starved, filthy, and probably demented from the forest's tricks, but they were a sight for sore eyes. Avalain somehow managed to see, in the thick of the battle, a young Dwarf with blond hair, albeit that blond hair was matted with mud and twigs.

With a triumphant grin, the Elvish princess bolted down the slope. She forgot, however, that she had injured her ankle the previous night, and she had to slow down before proceeding so she wouldn't _break _it.

She was painfully slow; the battle between the Dwarves and the spiders raged on.

At last, however, she made it. Her face was pale with suppressed pain and her dress was bloody and her arms were covered in cuts and bruises and she was probably hideous, but all Avalain could think of was that she needed to get in the fight and see if Fili was all right.

It was the first true battle that Avalain had ever taken place in, and the experience was _not _something she wanted to repeat. Although she had trained with a sword and her bow and arrows and a knife, that training did nothing to prepare her for the true thought of fighting off a creature that _would _kill her. It was only by her pure instinct that she managed to escape the pincers and hairy legs of a first spider—when it lunged at her, Avalain gasped and ducked underneath it before stabbing its underbelly with her sword.

The spider squealed and crumpled to the ground.

Avalain stared at its carcass. It had been surprisingly easy to kill something… a simple flick of the wrist, strength of the arm, and it was dead.

Knowing that there were more spiders, she returned to helping kill them.

What she did _not _anticipate, however, was the Dwarves stopping short in their _own _combat. They were so shocked to see her in their company—they were completely flabbergasted. How had Avalain Nightshade, the lovely Elvish princess of Rivendell, simply appeared in their midst?

And how was she fighting the spiders with them?

"Sorcery," hissed Dwalin, pointing his own sword at Avalain. The spiders were in no close proximity to him, anyway, and he was certain this apparition was a greater threat.

Hearing his remark, a few more Dwarves directed their weapons to her. They all mumbled uneasily to one another about what other tricks the wood would play on them. Who would it impersonate next—Lord Dain of the Iron Hills?

Only two Dwarves and the hobbit did not raise their swords towards her as she struggled to repel the last spider.

"Avalain?" cried Fili, his eyes widening.

The Elf girl heard his voice and whirled around hopefully. But because she was distracted, the spider managed to stab her with its mandibles—she cried out in pain as its jaws pierced her flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, wonderful people! Thanks for sticking with my story and reading this. It's great to hear that you are all enjoying it; it's honestly one of the best feelings ever!**

**I have to sadly tell you, however, that because today is the last day of my spring break, I will not be able to update each day. It might be every two or three days (I should never be gone for more than five!), so I just figured I should warn you all. I hope you understand; life is, quite unfortunately, very busy! **

**Even so, thanks for reading, and please do hit me with questions, concerns, comments, suggestions, etcetera. I love reading your reviews! :)**

* * *

With a cry of effort, Avalain overcame the pain of the spider's pincers tearing through her side to kill it; she plunged the blade of her sword into its eye. The spider squealed and thrashed before collapsing.

For a moment, Avalain stood there, breathing deeply. At last, she smiled grimly and turned around—that smile immediately morphed into shock upon noticing the nine swords that were facing her. Crestfallen, the Elf girl perused those who were threatening her: Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Kira, and Thorin.

Only Fili, Kili, and Bilbo were staring at her in an unthreatening manner.

Recalling that Fili had said her name, Avalain smiled hollowly. "Hello, Fili."

He shook his head slowly. "No…" he whispered. "You cannot be her. She is in Rivendell, safe from harm. Aren't you? You cannot be her…"

"Fili—" began Avalain, but that was all she was able to say before she noticed a flurry of movement in the above branches.

Startled, she glanced up to see a few Wood-Elves using the spiders' last threads of silver silk to swing down to the ground. At the head of the ensemble was none other than Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, the next person Avalain was looking forward to seeing.

But he did not seem to notice _her. _Instead, he glared with loathing at Thorin Oakenshield, who had abruptly turned his weapon on the Elvish princeling. Legolas, however, merely pointed his arrow at Thorin's forehead. With a snarl that was most unbecoming of him—or so thought Avalain—he said, "Do not think I will not kill you, Dwarf."

Thorin's glare could've burned a hole through Legolas's forehead.

"Get back!" shouted Fili, stepping in front of his uncle.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and said—much to Avalain's horror—"Should I kill you first? I have no qualm about that."

"_No!_" shrieked Avalain, throwing herself in front of Fili. "You would not dare!"

For the first time, Legolas seemed to notice her. His blue eyes widened in shock and he lowered his bow. "_Avalain?_ But how can this be?"

"I have been sent to deliver a message from my father to yours," answered Avalain. "It is most urgent. I arrived in time to help this Company repel some malicious spiders."

"You know these Dwarves?" asked Legolas instead.

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I do indeed. They passed through my city three months ago. They have become my friends." She turned around and smiled at them all in turn. "It is most wonderful to see you again. I must admit, when my father sent me on this errand, I had hoped I would catch up to you."

Fili blinked. "I… cannot believe it," he murmured, a smile coming over his face. "It is you, isn't it?"

Avalain nodded—but then she winced. Her head was pounding. "Yes, it is."

His smile began to grow larger. "You're as lovely as when I left."

"You flatter me," she laughed. "Here I am with mud and twigs and blood and spider intestines all over me, and you call me lovely."

"Well, you _did _just save my life. Besides, I thought I told you that being able to defend yourself was impressive?"

"Perhaps you did, but it certainly isn't hygienic," muttered Avalain.

It was not only Fili who laughed this time—Avalain smiled, but her head still pounded. It was becoming more painful by the second, and her vision was also tainted red. What was going on?

But that question was pushed aside as Legolas ordered to his guards, "Search them."

Avalain frowned. Since when were the Wood-Elves so inhospitable? Clearly the River-Elves and the Wood-Elves' customs had grown dissimilar. As she watched, however, Avalain had to restrain laughter at how many knives one Elf withdrew from Fili's coat. She counted at least five—and it seemed there were more.

Legolas's voice drew her attention. Avalain inhaled sharply as a stab of pain assaulted her side, but she heard his words all the same. "Who is this? Your brother?" When she looked, the Elf princess saw he was looking at a drawing of a Dwarf.

It appeared to be Gloin's, for he responded indignantly, "That is my wife!"

"This is a female?" Legolas appeared surprised. But he just shrugged it off. "And what is this horrid goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" exclaimed Gloin in answer.

Legolas seemed amused. "I can still hardly see how you identify your wife as a female."

A red-haired She-Elf walked forward. "I've heard females have sparser beards than males."

"If indeed they have a beard at all," added Avalain, recalling that Kira had no facial hair of any sort.

The Elf nodded and looked sideways at Kili, as if she were wondering whether he was a female or a male. This question proved Avalain's assumptions correct as she asked, "Are you female?"

"_WHAT?_" bellowed Kili. "NO!"

Fili frowned openly at the Elf. "It's not my brother's fault he can't grow a decent beard and it's very rude to mention it!"

The redheaded Elf girl looked at Avalain sideways as if to ask, _Are they always this sensitive about their beards?_

Avalain nodded in affirmation.

"Sorry," murmured the redhead Elf.

Legolas groaned and rolled his eyes before saying—much to Avalain's unspoken amusement—"All right, _look. _I don't know if Dwarves are comfortable with being imprisoned with the opposite gender, so if there are any female Dwarves here, please inform us of it."

Close to the back of the crowd, Kira raised an eyebrow and announced, "I am proud to inform you I am female; however, we take no care about imprisonment. Although I must say we detest it and would rather sort things out diplomatically."

"Trespassers receive no such treatment," retorted Legolas heatedly.

"Legolas, honestly!" exclaimed Avalain, but she was unheard. Because of the force with which she exclaimed her comment, the Elf girl felt a great stab in her forehead, as if a cold needle had been inserted into her brain. She gasped and threw her hand up to her face as if to block out the feeling.

"Now hurry up and follow me before my fingers just _slip _and let this arrow impale one of you in the back," snarled Legolas. To emphasize his point, one of his fingers was removed from the shaft of the arrow he was holding.

With an irritated grunt, exclaimed Oin, "What a grumpy lass!"

Legolas shot him a look that could kill before stating, "I'm male."

The Dwarves all raised an eyebrow and present him with skeptical looks.

"Oh, don't even give me that!" shouted Legolas, seeing their doubt. "It's easy to tell Elf women from men! Elf women wear dresses."

Avalain laughed at this point and curtsied. Legolas seemed relieved at her input; "See?"

Kili maintained his skeptical look as he pointed at the redheaded She-Elf who was apparently wearing trousers. "So this is a male?" he asked.

"No," replied the She-Elf. "I wear trousers for the occupation. Being Captain of the Guard requires a bit more mobility."

At this, the Dwarves all grunted. It seemed, luckily, that the most awkward part of the situation was over. But, knowing that Legolas might still hold hostilities, asked Avalain, "Now, that _that _is over… Legolas, will you present me to your father, please? And will you abstain from hurting any of these Dwarves, my friends?"

After a pause that seemed to last an eternity, he nodded. "Very well. I shall take you all to the palace as opposed to the dungeons straightaway. Do not expect, however, for these trespassers to be treated with any sort of respect."

"I only ask for a lack of disrespect," said Avalain. "I would honestly expect nothing less."

At this, Legolas smirked. "It appears you still know me, my dear friend. Now come—I daresay my father will be very pleased to see you."

Avalain smiled and set off to follow him, but she did not get three steps in before gasping and falling to the ground. The pounding in her head was preventing her from thinking clearly, from walking properly, even from seeing. Her vision grew fuzzier by the second; seeing her state, both Fili and Legolas darted forward. "Avalain!"

She gasped and mouthed their names, but no sound escaped her lips. She fell to the ground, too weak to pull herself up.

Legolas dove beside her, his eyes frantically searching her body for ailments. His eyes rested on the gash in her side from where the spider had pierced her—he inhaled sharply and shouted, "Tauriel! I need your help!"

The red-haired She-Elf walked forward, a look of concern and curiosity over her face. When she saw Avalain's wound, however, her eyes widened. "Ralior, Lathul!" she cried. Two more the Elven guards rushed over to the Captain of the Guard. "Help me transport her to the palace. And quickly!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Fili, pushing his way through.

Legolas glared at him with a look that suggested a bit more than dislike. "She's been bitten by the spider; their saliva is filled with a deadly toxin. We have the herbs we need at the palace. Now if you would _get out of my way _so I can heal her."

Fili quickly did as was told, but not without making a face at Legolas's back. When he looked at Avalain, however, he noted that her gaze was upon him, and his own eyes softened. "Will you be all right, Star Lady?" he asked worriedly.

The Elf princess weakly smiled hearing the nickname. "I hope," she mouthed, but of course she could not say the actual words. Without any more time for her to try and communicate with Fili, she was hoisted onto her horse, which nickered uneasily seeing Avalain's condition. Legolas then seated himself behind Belutha and commanded her to ride quickly towards the palace, effectively leaving the Dwarvish Company behind.


	4. Chapter 4

It took ten minutes for Legolas to transport Avalain to his home. Gently, he lowered her off Belutha and more-or-less carried her into the sick room, where he gathered all the necessary herbs for an antidote. In another ten minutes, she had drunk the solution and was already feeling the positive effects.

With a contented sigh, Avalain sat up from the table he had laid her upon. She blinked and looked at him to see his blue eyes wide with worry. "Thank you, Legolas," she said softly. "I am in your debt."

"You are in no debt," replied Legolas. "I am simply glad to see you. I received your last letter only three days ago and was once again reminded how much I've missed your company. Seeing you here is enough payment to satisfy whatever debt you may accumulate for a while."

At this, the girl laughed. "You make it sound like I shall continually owe you!"

With a sideways smirk that was ever-so-constant upon his face, he retorted, "Perhaps you shall! Who am I to say otherwise?"

She scoffed and glanced around the room, contentedly perusing the Wood-Elves halls. It had been nearly seven centuries since last she'd roamed the Greenwood; to have returned spread warmness throughout her being. The only thing that bothered her about her visit was knowing that Legolas and King Thranduíl were more likely than not going to imprison Fili and the others. She knew she had to do something to prevent that.

But there was something else she had to attend to first. "Belutha," murmured Avalain. "Is she all right? She is being tended to?"

Legolas nodded. "Your horse has been stabled and fed. I believe she is regaining some well-earned sleep. I apologize for the discomfort you must have experienced on your journey here; the forest grows darker each day, and to think of what you must have had to endure on your way here…" He trailed off somberly, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"In truth, I did not suffer much," replied Avalain. "I was only within the trees for three days, though I will not deny the journey had its hardships." She thought of the night flight she'd had and knew she was correct.

Her friend nodded, though it was pensive. "Well, if that is the case, I will personally attend to you whenever you need me. If I had known you were coming, I would have met you at the forest's borders."

Avalain smiled ruefully. Why had she not had that forethought? But the answer to this question was glaringly obvious. "I'm sorry, my dear friend," replied she. "I left in quite a hurry; I was very excited to be coming to the Greenwood."

The Greenwood itself, however, was only a portion of the answer—the rest of it lay within the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Luckily, Legolas did not know this, and so he smiled and said, "It has been many years, hasn't it? We've quite missed you, Avalain… the day your father called you back to Rivendell was a sad day here."

She laughed. "Not too sad, I believe, seeing how much trouble you and I caused your father as we aged!"

Now he laughed too. "Perhaps you're right… but it was a sad day for me." When he said this, his blue eyes lost the joking manner so they were sincere.

Avalain's smile wavered slightly; if she thought informing Lindir of her relationship with the Dwarf was intimidating, the thought of informing _Legolas _was nothing short of paralyzing.

All the same, she nodded again, though this time she remained silent.

That silence passed for a moment before finally Legolas said, "Well, Avalain, perhaps we should get you upstairs. If your message is truly as urgent as you say, we can afford to waste no more time. Do you think you can walk?"

She thought for a moment and stretched her leg. It felt fine—now came the real test. Slowly, she moved her ankle, which had been severely inflamed after the battle since she'd abused it so much. But even that felt relatively normal; just a little sore. Climbing the stairs would be a daunting task, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Finishing her assessment, said Avalain, "Yes, I believe I can. I'm afraid that after a little while, I might need your help…"

"Of course," smiled Legolas. He offered her a hand to help her rise; Avalain gladly accepted it. As he aided her across the floor, however, she caught a glimpse of herself in a looking-glass, and she yelped.

"By the Eldar!" she exclaimed, observing her grimy appearance. Her face was streaked with mud and blood, and her hair was home to _more _mud and twigs and by Lúthien, if there were insects, she would—

Legolas laughed seeing the repelled expression on his friend's face. "Here, Avalain, let's get you cleaned up a little." He led her to a washbasin, where the Elf girl gratefully used some water to wash her face, cleanse her arms, and liberate her hair from its tangles and mess.

Once she was ready, she inspected herself again in the looking-glass. Though she was much more presentable, she knew there was nothing to be done for her dress; the hem was torn off of it in chunks, and parts of the fabric had been ripped away, revealing part of Avalain's underskirt.

With a sigh, she said, "It'll have to do. Let us go."

Again, Legolas helped her move toward his father's throne room. He helped her up the steps, and with each step Avalain grew more nervous. Would King Thranduíl take her message seriously? Or would he simply scoff and ignore it like her father believed he would?

Finally, they approached the throne room. Avalain was astounded with the sight—as a child, she had seen the room constantly, but had not been mature enough to appreciate it. Now, however, she was able to hold the room in higher regard. She enjoyed the gap in the ceiling that enabled the King to see the stars, and loved how she could see much of the kingdom of the Wood-Elves below. The caverns within which the kingdom was built glistened in the late twilight… a smile came over Avalain's face. The stars would be shining soon.

She returned her attention to the throne, where King Thranduíl was sitting rather laxly upon his throne. His piercing ice-blue eyes were upon her face, and the look in them was unreadable. Avalain would have quailed underneath his stare had she not known him so well beforehand.

It was then that she realized the Dwarves were all standing on the pavilion, although she could not afford to be distracted now. She had a job to do—inform Thranduíl about the Necromancer.

When at last Avalain and Legolas arrived, she was more than nervous. King Thranduíl's expression had not changed, and she was worried about his apathy…

"Avalain Nightshade," he announced once she was within ten feet of him. "How time has passed!"

She nodded uncertainly. "How it has, my Lord."

He stood up from his throne and began walking down the stairs. He was silent for a while before he stood in front of her. She stared tentatively back up at him and his intense eyes—after what seemed like an eternity, he began to laugh.

"My dear child," he chuckled as he embraced her, "you look positively terrorized. You do not have to be afraid here."

Relieved, Avalain laughed, though the shake in her voice betrayed her. "I was worried you did not see me as a daughter anymore."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the King. "You are as much of a Wood-Elf as you have ever been. As it is, it has been much too long… what is the purpose of your visit? I had not received word of your coming."

"I was sent to relay a message, my Lord," answered Avalain. "One that my father and grandmother classified as highly urgent. I rode here immediately to tell you what dangers they have uncovered."

At her words, King Thranduíl's face became both curious and guarded. "Very well," he said after a short pause. "When we are in more private quarter, I shall speak with you. I guarantee it shall be as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I have another _problem _I must deal with." This last was said as an irritated groan; Avalain noticed his gaze swung over to the Company of Dwarves.

When he gazed back at her, however, his face morphed back to caring and concerned. Upon noting the state of her dress, he clucked his tongue in dissatisfaction. "Oh, my dear, you cannot possibly be seen in _that,_" he sighed. "I shall have someone provide you with a new dress."

Avalain laughed. "Thank you, my Lord, but I'm afraid everyone has already seen me in this filth. But it is quite all right. My confidence has not been shattered."

"Well, it shouldn't be," came a mutter from the Dwarves.

King Thranduíl swiveled back to them, his light blue robes swishing behind him. Avalain was worried about the outcome of the looming conversation; the King of the Wood-Elves was prouder than any other Elf she had come to meet. If the Dwarves were to insult him in any way, things would not go well for them.

But of course, she could not say anything for fear of infuriating him. She had to remain silent, as much as it might pain her.

"I almost forgot you were here," muttered Thranduíl, his gaze riveting back to steely cold. "It was a nice conversation with my dearly prized daughter."

"Daughter?" asked Thorin Oakenshield, raising an eyebrow. "Is she not the daughter of Elrond of Rivendell?"

Thranduíl seemed mildly irritated as he responded, "She was raised under _my _care for the better part of six years, seeing as Elrond could not bear to look at her for much of her childhood. It was only once Gandalf and I convinced him to give her a chance that he reclaimed her, and it was a sad day when he did. Even so, I consider her as one of my own."

Avalain swallowed hearing this. To know how highly she was thought of by Legolas's father meant much to her—although she was saddened at the reminder that her father did not always love her the way he did now, Elrond had more than made up for his lack of fathering since her summon to Rivendell.

The leader of the Dwarvish Company did not seem to care very much, not that Avalain would have expected him to. As it was, he remained silent, seeing as there was not much he could say.

It was Thranduíl who spoke next. "Now… what were you doing in my land, disturbing my people?"

Thorin glared at him. "We were passing to get to the Iron Hills, and we approached your people because we were starving."

The Elf King frowned, a look most unbecoming of him. "I do not believe that is the entirety of the story. I sense there is much you are not telling me—and I will not let you leave until that information is relayed." He turned to Legolas then and said, "Grab some guards and put these Dwarves into the dungeons."

Avalain's eyes widened. "My Lord!" she cried out.

Thranduíl turned to her. "Yes?"

"I… I mean—what is the harm of traveling to the Iron Hills through the safest path, the Elven road? Surely you have noticed that these woods have been growing darker these days. Can you blame them for wanting to remain closer to safety?"

Although she spoke well, Avalain's speech also revealed the concern she held for the Dwarves' welfare. Thranduíl heard this within her voice and drew closer to her, a troubled expression on his face. Slowly, he deduced, "You _care _about these Dwarves. Don't you?"

Avalain knew that there was no lying to the Wood-Elf King. So she answered, "I do, my Lord. They are my friends—they passed through Rivendell three months ago. By lucky chance, on my way to see you, I reunited with them."

Thranduíl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to her. For a moment, he was silent… and then he said, "Legolas, escort all the Dwarves _except _Thorin Oakenshield into the dungeons for now. I wish to discuss matters with their leader alone. But not before I speak with Avalain… if you will all excuse us."

With that, the King placed his arm around Avalain's back and gently moved her off to the side of the throne room. The Elf princess looked towards the Dwarves and Legolas to see them being led by three more guards away from the throne room… She would make it a point to visit them in their prisons.

And she would do her best to free them, if possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening, everyone! I'm grateful you're reading, since it's been a couple days since my last update. Unfortunately, with school being back in session, those updates will probably take place once every two or three days now, in case you've forgotten. Hopefully you'll stick with me, because life is, quite unfortunately, very busy. So thanks for taking the time to read my fics! You're all awesome!**

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, King Thranduíl asked Avalain, "Now, Avalain… what is this urgent message your father wishes to pass to me?"

Before she spoke, Avalain glanced around to make sure no one else was listening. Sure that they were alone, she whispered, "My father and grandmother have sensed a great evil power residing in Dol Guldur. Gandalf had alerted them to it, believing it to be a Necromancer. They conduced some searching and evaluating, and they concur with Gandalf. Its power has stretched beyond the range of Dol Guldur, as I'm sure you've noticed, and we are worried that it shall attempt to harm you and your kin, King Thranduíl. It is to that end that I am here."

Thranduíl listened to what she spoke with an elegant look of interest. When she finished, however, he was silent for a moment. At last, he said, "Thank you for your concern, Avalain. But I have noticed this much for myself… I have already taken most necessary precautions. The gates to my kingdom have been well sealed and are even now, well-guarded. We are more than prepared for a shadow to descend upon us… I'm afraid your message is a little late."

Avalain sighed, knowing that if the Necromancer was indeed belligerent, this would not be enough. And so she said, "I fear that may not hold back the wrath of a dark shadow should it come to destroy you."

At this, Thranduíl actually laughed. "Worry not, dear child. I feel that this shadow will underestimate the power of the Wood-Elves should he come."

"Very well," responded Avalain after a moment of thought. "I trust your words, King Thranduíl, and verily I hope they are true."

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it comforts you, shall I post more guards and establish more eyes around our borders?"

"I feel it would be wise."

"Then it shall be done," confirmed the King. "If it will set your and your family's minds at ease." With another smile, he began to walk off—but then he turned back around with a puzzled look on his face. "Avalain, I couldn't help but notice something strange with the Company of Dwarves that has arrived. I ask permission to question you something."

"It is granted," said Avalain.

He nodded slowly. "As they stood in front of my throne, I noticed one that gazed at you with a specific… _adoration._" This word was said in distaste, as if he did not approve. Avalain knew that if he discovered the truth, he would _not _be pleased.

But again, the Elf girl knew she could not lie to him. "Yes… I know."

"What have you to say to that?"

Avalain blinked. What _was _she supposed to say? The truth? Surely not—at least, not all of it. He would be rather angry with her should she willingly tell him of her affections. But she could not lie, either.

Ultimately, she decided to tell the truth… to an extent. "I have to say that I find it rather flattering, and I must admit that the Dwarf has come to find a place in my heart. He is a good friend."

Thranduíl's remained rather stone-faced, unyielding to Avalain of his thoughts. It was only when he spoke, "I see," that she could gain even a sliver of his mind. He did not sound angry, but disappointed.

After another moment, he sighed, "Well, Avalain, I shall find Legolas. He shall lead you to your room; I suggest you wash up a little. Your dress shall be given to you—and get some sleep, dear girl. I mean this in the kindest way possible, but after three days of treacherous travel, you are looking rather wretched."

At this, Avalain had to laugh. "I beg you—don't remind me."

He chuckled and walked off, leaving Avalain to wait for Legolas so she might get a good nights' sleep.

Avalain's nerves, however, escalated as she watched the Wood-Elf King return to his throne so he might converse with the would-be Dwarf King.

_Oh, dear, _she thought.

As it was, she had no time to dwell on it, for Legolas appeared then with his normal smile. "Come, _mellon. _It's time we take a trip down memory lane."

With this, the princess giggled. "Do you remember the time we trailed through the woods after an early morning rain and tracked mud throughout the ballroom?"

He sniggered. "How could I forget? My father's rage was incomparable that day… it was matched only by the time we were stuck in the bog!"

Avalain burst into laughter, recalling the frightening shade of puce King Thranduíl's face had taken when he'd been forced to retrieve them upon his elk. Even the _elk _had seemed irritated with their foolhardiness that day.

Recalling this, Legolas chuckled too. Before long, they were surfacing event after event of their ridiculous games and adventures, as well as Thranduíl's reactions to their explorations. At times, he had been amused; other times, not so much.

Once Legolas led Avalain to the same room she had claimed as her own for six-hundred years, he said, trying to restrain more laughter, "Here we are. Shall I see you tomorrow for breakfast? I trust you remember when and where that is."

"Indeed I do," replied the She-Elf, smiling excitedly. "I look forward to it."

Legolas grinned and left her to herself, quietly shutting the door.

Now that Avalain was alone, she sighed and flopped on the bed. She remembered these sheets; she and Legolas would sleep underneath them together whenever there was a thunderstorm. He had disliked the thunder while she had detested the lightning. But for all their hatred of rainstorms, they both revered the power and respected the importance of them, however frightening they were.

With a short laugh, Avalain then recalled the time she and Legolas had hoarded a dozen apples and oranges underneath the bed. She didn't even remember why they had done it—they just had.

"What children we were," she muttered to herself. But she was glad they had been so absurd. It gave her something to hold onto.

She restrained another laugh recalling that when she had first met Legolas in Rivendell, he had very much disliked her. He thought her annoying until she proved her bravery by jumping off the waterfall into the pool below. Afterward, they had been best friends—King Thranduíl noticed this bond and offered to house Avalain for a while, something Lord Elrond consented to.

That was when she evoked what the King had said about her wretchedness.

_Well, _thought Avalain. _If I am going to visit Fili, I will_ _look lovely. _

With this in mind, she filled the bath with water and scrubbed every speck of dirt off of her body. And what a nice feeling cleanliness was! After two months of tiresome travel, the cleanest Avalain had been was when she bathed in a freezing creek after crossing the mountains.

Once she finished, she donned the green dress that had been left on the bed. While it was a little long—she was short for an Elf—she decided it did not matter.

With satisfaction, Avalain exited her room in search of the prisons. She had only visited them a few times before, but she felt fairly certain she remembered where they were.

Luckily, her intuition proved correct. Within ten minutes, she heard a forlorn whistling and a few low hums. Avalain knew that style of music. She continued onward, following the sound of the music until she reached the doors.

"Hello?" hissed Avalain even though she knew they were there.

The sounds of the music stopped. It was Balin who asked first, "Avalain?"

"Balin?"

"By my beard!" exclaimed Gloin. "The Elf girl has come to us! Do you bring news from the King?"

Avalain moved into the light. The Dwarves, seeing her somber look, knew that their luck was not holding. "I'm afraid not, Gloin. I apologize for that—I had to come and see if you were all being treated well. I wish I had more of a say in the King's decisions, but however much he might care for me, he is a proud Elf."

"So we've discovered," chuckled Balin darkly.

"What?" asked Avalain.

Balin nodded and spat with a fair amount of anger, "Why don't you ask the leader of our montage what occurred this evening?"

"Oh, dear," muttered the She-Elf. "I'm sure this is an interesting story. What did you say, Thorin?" This last was filled with a bit of condescending, as if she were a mother asking her child what he had done to get in trouble.

Thorin, however, grinned triumphantly. "I told him to defecate in a bucket."

"And that's the _nice _way of putting it," grumbled his advisor.

Hearing this, Avalain slapped a hand to her forehead. "And here I thought I could negotiate with King Thranduíl for your release!" she exclaimed angrily. "For all your goals, Thorin Oakenshield, you seem to have little restraint so you might meet them!"

"Do not tell me about restraint," retorted Thorin evenly. "You do not know the depths of his treachery."

"Perhaps I do not, but you have no influence here," replied Avalain wearily. "I have a general idea of what he has done, and I cannot say I agree with his actions. But nor should you treat him with such blatant disrespect in his own home when you have a deadline to meet! Your pride could cost you your quest."

At this, the Dwarves grew solemn. Avalain could tell what they were all thinking—to have journeyed all this way only to be stopped by Elves?

In the silence, the Elf girl sighed. "Despite what has happened here, I shall do my best to advocate for you. I cannot promise you anything," she added, noting the hopeful looks that were shot her way, "but I can promise you my best. My blessing should mean _something _to Thranduíl, if his affection for me is as strong now as it was then."

Another moment of quiet. And then, said Thorin lowly and with something that _might _have been shame—but probably not—"Thank you."

Finally, Avalain had to smile. "You are most welcome. I am glad that I am able to help you."

"Why are you here, anyway, Avalain?" asked Kili in his usual childish manner.

She smiled. "My father wanted me to send a message to Thranduíl. As it turned out, the message was a little late. But that is no matter. I feel like he also wanted me to escape Rivendell for a while. I felt trapped there… I needed to… see people…" She trailed off, realizing what she was insinuating.

Kili chortled cheerfully. "Well, now you'll have to put up with us!"

"Put up with you?" repeated Avalain with disbelief. "Oh, no, I am all too glad to see you again. But… wait…" She stopped and gazed through all the cells. Only at that moment did she realize not everyone was present and accounted for. "Where on earth is Master Baggins?"

Avalain was promptly shushed by thirteen Dwarves.

"Quiet!" ushered Kira. "He is our only hope at this point."

"Where is Gandalf?"

"He said he had important business to attend to in the south," grumbled Dwalin. "Took off without further explanation."

At this, Avalain was troubled. She knew what lay in the south—Dol Guldur. But surely, with the threat of a Necromancer, he would not venture there alone?

Although she was worried about the wizard, Avalain had other problems to fret over first. "Very well," she said hesitantly. "Does that mean you have been on your own throughout the entirety of Mirkwood?"

The Dwarves grumbled in assent.

"How horrid," shuddered Avalain.

"That's nothing compared to what you've done, Avalain," said the voice that she most wanted to hear. "You've traveled all this way on your own…"

The She-Elf followed the sound of Fili's voice and soon found him in his cell. With a small smile, she sat on the steps outside his prison—when he saw her, his eyes shone with both rue and relief. "Didn't you brave the wood all on your own?"

She smiled sadly. "The journey has been a little difficult," she admitted, "but my horse, Belutha, kept me company. And my exploration through the forest lasted only three days."

"How did you find your way so quickly?" questioned Oin.

"I have lived in these halls for many years, explored this forest many times with my friend. I could not forget this place… I am saddened to see the dark change over it. Once, this forest was a place of light and joy. Not anymore. Now it houses evil, and I fear that it will not be purged…"

The Dwarves took in her words and heard the extent of her loss. They knew that to talk badly about the place would only bring her sorrow, and so Fili asked her quietly, "How have you been, Avalain?"

She thought for a moment before replying. "Once you left, it was hard to adjust. I'd never felt so out of place before… luckily, it was one month after you left that my father sent me on this journey. I have been on the road for two months, hoping to find you—" She stopped short and blushed furiously, though she tried to disguise it by looking up at the stars.

Fili moved closer, a small smile on his face. "You were looking for us?"

"Perhaps…" Her voice was filled with reluctance. "Now is when you laugh at me for dreaming, isn't it?"

"Not at all," he replied, grabbing her hand through the bars. Avalain jolted at the touch, but then she relaxed and placed her other hand atop his. "I had hoped I would see you again, but I never dreamed it would be here. Though we are caged in an Elf's dungeons, I would not trade it for another place were you not there."

Avalain smiled sadly. "I fear it is also _because _of me that you are here…"

"How ridiculous," scoffed Fili. "This is by no means your fault."

"If I could only have reasoned with him—"

"Stop it," interrupted Fili, his eyes narrowed. "Don't do this to yourself. Do not put all the responsibility on your shoulders when there is nothing you could have done. You do not need to blame yourself; in fact, that will do no one a favor."

The Elf girl stared at him during his spiel. She blinked once or twice hearing the frustrated tone his voice had adopted, and once he was again silent, she slowly nodded. "Okay," was all she said, but he smiled again.

"I _am _glad to see you, Avalain," he murmured. "More than I should be."

Her smile returned, though this time larger than before. "Then that is something we have in common." She drew closer to the bars and suddenly remembered how he had kissed her in the exit to Rivendell—

As if he was thinking the same thing, he asked, "Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?"

"No," she answered without thinking. She promptly turned another shade of pink. "By the Eldar, I need to watch what I say," she grumbled to herself, thinking with horrification about how very out of place her comments were.

"Oh, don't do that," replied the Dwarf, a lopsided grin coming over his face. "How frightfully boring would that be? Besides, you're lovely when you flush. Not that you aren't already lovely, but it's something I've grown rather fond of."

Avalain smiled hesitantly. "Very well… but it is a strange thing, as it goes against what I have been taught. You'll have to forgive me if it takes a while to rid myself of a strict filter."

Fili muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Cultural tyrants." But then he shook his head and said quietly, "If it makes you feel any better, I shall say something that is on my mind. Seeing you here, in the starlight that is your sign, I would like nothing more than to kiss you again."

At this, Avalain had to smirk. "If it's any consolation, if it weren't for these bars, I would have done so already."

"And you said ridding yourself of your filter would be hard," teased Fili.

Here, she laughed, unable to contain the sound. She swiftly covered her mouth with her hand in case an Elf was nearby, but as she looked around, she found that there were no guards. There were only twelve other Dwarves.

Knowing, however, that it was growing late, Avalain kissed his hand and said softly, "As much as it pains me, I should be going. Legolas or Thranduíl will probably check on me before long… Good night, Fili."

She turned away from his small smile and glided to her room, where she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo-hoo! Weekend! That means more time for writing! Thank goodness. :) Obligations are boring. Anyway, guys, you can expect, including this one, three chapters this weekend. I've been on a roll with writing lately, not just on this project but on others I hope to post in the future. As usual, I hope you guys enjoy, and you're all the best! Thank you!**

* * *

The next morning, Avalain was informed by Legolas that in one week was the Star Festival, which celebrated the stars and all that they meant to the Elves of Mirkwood. Hearing this, she was nothing short of delighted, which her friend was glad to see. She knew, however, that the Star Festival would also be the best time for the Dwarves to escape, if ever they were to attempt it.

Throughout the next few days, the Elf girl spent most of her time with Legolas and King Thranduíl so she would not raise suspicions. If either of them ever received a hint that she would try to free them if possible, they would never let her near the Dwarves again. Because of this, Avalain could only go and visit Fili in the darker hours of the night, when the others were either not around or sleeping.

During her time with the Company, Avalain would try and brainstorm a way for her to open the cages. This was what she was doing four days after her arrival in Mirkwood—that night, she was whispering to Thorin, Kira, Kili, Fili, and Balin about what she might be able to do to help them.

"Would you be able to enchant the doors to unlock?" asked Kili hopefully, recalling the time she'd swept her hand and cleaned up a filthy pavilion—no thanks to the Dwarves food fight, that was.

Avalain, however, sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Kili. King Thranduíl has taken precautions against Elvish magic such as mine. If I were to attempt it, I might actually trigger some sort of alarm and lead him down here."

The Dwarves all frowned. It seemed like there was only one way to get out.

"I'll need to befriend the Captain of the Guard," grumbled Avalain. She was none too happy about the prospect, seeing as the redheaded Elf named Tauriel had not taken much of a liking to Avalain. "It will take time. You will have to be patient with me."

"We don't _have _time," muttered Thorin. "Durin's Day is in less than a month. The mountain will not be open to us after that."

The Elf girl sighed. "Where is your burglar? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's here," answered Kira. "Somehow, he has roamed these halls undetected. He too is attempting to figure out how to free us…"

Avalain nodded slowly and, out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Kili was glancing at her affectionately. They were imprisoned in the same cell, which made the Elf girl smile. She hoped Kili would be able to win the girl over, if he hadn't done so already.

There was a silence after Kira's confirmation, and it consumed the room. The Elf used the silence to try and think about how she would need to get the keys from Tauriel… it wouldn't be easy, that was for sure.

"We cannot simply depend on the poor hobbit to do all the work," announced Avalain. "I shall have to steal the keys off of Tauriel somehow."

Kili frowned and exclaimed, "It's not Tauriel you have to steal the keys from. She's Captain of the Guard, yes, but not Guard of the Prisoners."

Both Avalain and Kira raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?" asked Kira, her face carefully expressionless. Based on that, Avalain figured they had a budding romance, but Kira didn't completely trust him yet.

"I, uh… talked to her for a bit," said Kili sheepishly. "Mostly about the stars. And a fire moon. And that was pretty much it. I promise!" This last was said as an exclamation seeing the stormy yet somewhat betrayed look on Kira's face.

Liking Tauriel less and less with each passing second that she saw Kira's, her friend's, face, Avalain scowled. "Well that changes my plan a bit. Who's the Guard of the Prisoners?"

"No idea," responded Balin helplessly. "He's tall, black hair, green eyes, I _think _his name is Cirthil. I cannot be certain of that, though…"

Knowing this meager description would have to do, Avalain sighed. "It will be enough to go on with. I shall have to locate him during the Star Festival and keep a close watch on him. If he becomes a bit careless—which I suspect he will, as Elvish parties often get out of hand—I'll be there to take the keys."

This, however, was when Fili exclaimed, "Wait a minute… What are you going to do once we're out? The King and his son are going to suspect you, lose their confidence in you."

Avalain smirked. "No they won't."

"Yes, they _will,_" he insisted. "I can't have you endangering yourself for us, Avalain, you've done too much already."

"What other choice do you have?" retorted Avalain quietly. "If you are to reclaim your homeland, you must forget about what might happen and simply _trust me. _If Master Baggins is not here and I do nothing, you shall be stuck in these prisons for a century. Let me help you."

Another silence filled the hall as the Dwarves all digested this information. Avalain carefully glanced at their faces: Fili looked defeated, Kira and Kili were hopeful, and Balin and Thorin were both accepting. At last, said Thorin, "She's right, Fili, we have no choice. We must trust her."

"And let her take the fall for us?" muttered Fili angrily.

"If it means helping you, it will be no fall," murmured Avalain in reply.

Balin nodded, though it was a bit hollowly. "We have to do this, lad," he sighed. "For better or worse."

Fili looked away and sat down against the wall of his prison. He crossed his arms, an irate look upon his face, and said nothing as the others ambled back into the darkness of their cells to catch some sleep.

The Elf girl, however, moved over to sit by Fili. Forlornly, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Of course not," he answered curtly. "Here I am in a cell, thinking about a promise I made myself when first I realized you loved me—I promised myself that I would keep you safe, I would protect you, if anything harmful should befall us. And now, three months later, _you _are the one jeopardizing yourself for _me, _when I swore it would be the other way around. I cannot simply sit here and let you risk your reputation and your friendships for the sake of our quest. It isn't right."

Noting the repressed defeat in his voice, Avalain shook her head. "Don't think like that. It will do nothing for you."

"Well, it's the truth," he grumbled. "I'm doing a rather terrible job protecting the one I love. As the heir to a kingdom, hopefully this is not a sign as to how well I'll be able to protect my people."

"Surely not!" exclaimed Avalain, slapping her hands on the concrete floor. Fili jumped with the sound and gazed at her quizzically as she exclaimed, "What a ridiculous assumption! These circumstances are unfavorable, that is true, but they will not be the same if you were to march to war someday. How can you possibly berate yourself like that? Frankly, it insults _me!_"

Fili stared at her, his curiosity replaced by surprise. He blinked once before shaking his head and muttered something to himself.

Irritated, Avalain crossed her arms. "What?"

"I said, in the name of Durin, I must've been either exceedingly wise or exceedingly mad to fall in love with you. I'm thinking both at the moment, though I'm not quite sure."

The She-Elf put a hand to her head, but she could not hide the smile she felt coming over her face. "Well, excuse me for wanting to look out for you."

"No, I'm not angry, I'm just… astonished," he replied with a shrug. "After this much time has passed, I did not think you would still care for me."

Avalain's eyebrows raised challengingly. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Uh—no. No, no, we're good here. No insults. None."

"That's what I thought," chuckled the Elf girl, and she rose and stretched. "It's getting late. I should go before someone comes… I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Avalain."

Hearing her name spoken with adoration caused her to smile. She kissed his hand and moved away from the prisons—as she walked by Kira's and Kili's cell, she was pleased to see they were both sleeping, their hands lightly overlapping.

Satisfied, she exited the dungeon and, after another minute, found herself back in the extensive throne room. Now, however, it was deserted, which was odd to see.

Something bothered her as she walked away. Something told her to turn left instead of right at this upcoming turn, so she did. She cautiously walked along the hallway and froze upon hearing two voices that she recognized…

It was King Thranduíl and Tauriel.

"The spiders are growing bolder," persisted Tauriel. "They are drawing closer to the caves. We have to do something!"

King Thranduíl did not sound moved. "No, we do not. Until they actually manage to _enter _my domain, they are none of my concern. The only time that I will allow you to lead an expedition to kill those arachnids are when Avalain leaves Mirkwood for her home."

Tauriel made a noise—Avalain figured it was a snort. "The girl who nearly got herself killed by the spiders? She is helpless. She cannot leave these woods without an escort; she will die. She _would _have died if it weren't for Legolas."

Avalain clenched her teeth upon hearing the accusation that she was _helpless. _She was nothing of the sort, and she despised Tauriel for her assumption.

Luckily, Thranduíl released his anger for her. "Silence!" he roared. "You will not insult her that way—remember who she is compared to who _you _are. Remember your place."

For a moment, Tauriel was silent. But then she said meekly, though with some resentment, "Of course, my Lord. I… apologize."

"Good. Now, if you would please, go and check to see that the gates are all sealed. I will not have those wretched spiders infesting my kingdom."

Hearing that this was close to the end of the conversation, Avalain ducked down the nearest hallway so Tauriel would not come across her. She hid in the shadows as the redheaded Elf passed by—once she was gone, she waited for a clear moment to pass so she could return to her room…

"Avalain."

The princess of Rivendell froze. King Thranduíl had spotted her.

Filled with dread, Avalain turned to face the Wood-Elf. But he did not look angry. On the contrary, his eyes were filled with an uncharacteristic compassion. Seeing her puzzlement, he said, "I am sorry you had to hear that, my dear. Tauriel is a good Captain and a good fighter, but she has a few lessons to learn about holding her tongue."

"It is all right, King Thranduíl," responded Avalain. "It is fine."

"No, it is not," he answered, a storm deep underneath his icy-blue eyes. "She needs to remember her place… she cannot simply carry out unauthorized expeditions like she has been doing. Nor can she insult the princess whom I've accepted as a daughter."

Avalain swallowed and smiled. It was not often that Thranduíl relayed his emotions like this.

"As it is, Avalain, I hope you will be present for the Star Festival? It is a wondrous party, although I assume Legolas has already told you about it."

Now, the She-Elf nodded. "Yes, my Lord, he has asked me to stay for it."

King Thranduíl nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "Then at least he has done _something _right." Then he cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Excellent! I shall have someone present you with a dress for the occasion, then."

The She-Elf nodded again. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Of course. Now, run along and get some sleep. You shall need it before the festival begins tomorrow."

Without more words, Avalain rushed down the hallway, smiling a little to herself. She was indeed quite excited for the festival, although the thought of it was tinged with weariness knowing that freeing the Dwarves would be a daunting task. No one had ever escaped the Elf King's dungeons before…

Even so, she insistently pushed that to the side of her mind. After all, if _she _failed, perhaps Bilbo Baggins might not.


	7. Chapter 7

As Avalain was excitedly informed by Legolas at breakfast, that morning was the day of the Star Festival. She was indeed thrilled to be able to attend such a celebration, though her minds were also clouded with the burden of trying to help the Dwarves break out of their prisons. She still had not found a solution—her only hope was to steal the keys off of Cirthil during the festivities somehow.

The Elf girl, however, was able to wholeheartedly relate to Legolas about how much she anticipated the evening. The smile upon his face hearing her words made her feel a little guilty since she was about to betray him and his father…

_Betray? _Avalain asked herself. _No… no, not __**betray. **__More like… undermine. Just a little… For Fili. For my friends._

It was a bit harder keeping the smile on her face after this.

The whole day passed, and almost every single one of the Elves in Mirkwood was helping to prepare for the party that night. Seizing her advantage, Avalain visited the Dwarves to quickly tell them that they should expect her that night—and that if she didn't come, she had been caught somehow and she would have no way of aiding them again.

Hearing this, Fili's eyes widened. "Avalain…" he said in warning, but the Elf girl would not hear of it.

"I must try," she murmured, shaking her head. "I must."

She did not remain to hear his words before she swept off towards her room, where King Thranduíl had had a lovely white gown delivered for her to wear for the evening.

After a short walk around the kingdom, Avalain again retreated to her room to put on the glamorous dress provided for her. While it was not something she would normally wear—the white of the dress made her look like a star itself, which was odd—perhaps the Star Festival was just the occasion that made it appropriate.

Knowing, however, that she had to commit to the fancifulness of her appearance, she braided her hair and stuck it in half of an up-do before washing her face.

Condoning her appearance with a shrug and a small smile, the She-Elf then exited to find her way to the clearing in which the party would take place. Honestly, it wasn't hard, seeing as there was laughter and joy ringing from the place.

When she arrived, Avalain's breath was simply taken away. The night was cloudless; countless stars glimmered down into the scene. Soft candles and fireflies also lit the clearing, though their light was not as magnificent. Around the edges of the area were Elves hastily perfecting the places of the tables, the foods on those tables—Elves were even bringing out flutes and lyres for serene music, although later on in the evening it would probably become more festive.

Avalain walked forward and immediately spotted Legolas and his father, both of whom were standing off to the sides, admiring the setting's splendor. When they saw her draw forth, their eyes widened.

"Ah! Avalain!" cried King Thranduíl, his smile warm as he held out his arms welcomingly. "I am so glad you are here for this night, dear girl. This festival is held in very high regard, and is unfortunately only twice a century. It was _very _good luck that you arrived for it."

At this, the girl smiled and gazed up at the clear sky… "If you are glad, my Lord, I am simply ecstatic. No sight I have ever seen before could compare to what I behold now…"

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on her arm gently. "It is good that we could be here together after so long a separation, _mellon. _And if I may, Avalain—you look lovelier than ever."

This remark made Avalain's smile grow brilliant. "You flatter me, Legolas; you give me too much credit."

"Nonsense," scoffed the Elf prince, a half of a smirk upon his face. Then, seeing the laugh that threatened to escape Avalain's lips, he said, "Now, I would be honored if you would walk around the place with me before the celebration begins."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times," her friend confirmed with a grin.

The laugh finally was coaxed from within, and Avalain remained smiling afterwards. Her best friend could always make her laugh, whether in a good mood or otherwise. "Happily, I accept."

Hearing the silly tone her voice had adopted, Legolas mockingly held out his arm—Avalain took it and was again amused when he began marching off haughtily, clearly for her entertainment.

Once, however, he became sincere, the two Elves had a nice walk around the large clearing. At first, it was silent, as they were observing the others, but it was Legolas who broke the quiet. "I am very glad you are here for this."

By this time, the party had started. Elves beyond count were gathered in the clearing, all of them wearing gorgeous formalwear of blue and green and gold… Many were standing, talking to one another, as others danced. The music constantly switched between serene lullabies to festive jigs, and Avalain smiled at the sight. "As am I, _mellonin. _Hopefully I can express my gratitude adequately for your and your father's hospitality. I was only supposed to stay for a few days—now it might prove to be a week or even two."

"We would never have you return to the wilderness after so long a journey," exclaimed Legolas, his sharp gaze pivoting to her. "What a silly thought."

She shrugged and replied, "Perhaps." But then she was silent again. As much as she would like to stay in Mirkwood for a little while longer, if she was to act tonight, that would no longer be an open opportunity…

Legolas noticed the change in her face and frowned. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Something is troubling you."

"No, nothing is," responded Avalain, but even as she was talking to Legolas, she was keeping a sharp eye out for a tall, dark-haired Elf with green eyes; Cirthil.

"It's those Dwarves, isn't it?"

Avalain restrained her gasp and merely glanced at Legolas from the corner of her eye. She grew slightly fearful—what if he were to glean her purpose, her self-appointed mission? Would he try to stop her? He probably would. But she had to try. She needed to.

The prince saw the storm of emotions on her face and knew he was correct. But he didn't know why she was bothered, what she was thinking. She kept herself carefully guarded, as _always, _so he could not tell what thoughts were flying through her mind. He tried not to sigh when he said, "You've become more than friends with them, haven't you? You wouldn't be so bothered otherwise."

At this, Avalain's face paled. She had never intended to tell Legolas. "I…"

"Tell me, _mellon, _or you forsake the meaning of friend." His voice was calm, but collected and commandeering.

Tears threatened to well in Avalain's eyes. "I will tell you. But not all of it, I… cannot…" She sighed and looked down at the ground. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Perhaps I would not, but it would be better than not knowing anything, especially not that I am certain you are troubled," retorted Legolas, his light blue eyes carefully observing the stars twinkling above.

Not sure what else to do, Avalain sighed and exclaimed, "It's just… I am so conflicted. I am torn between my friends and the Elves whom I consider my family."

"Why do you feel this way?" he questioned softly.

After a brief hesitation, Avalain sighed. There was no turning away from the truth, no remaining silent now. "Three months ago, before the Dwarves came, I was frightfully lonely. I missed you more than ever. I was losing my mind in Rivendell until Gandalf arrived, bringing the Dwarves. Although I hadn't expected it, I became friends with them. Granted, they were a strange folk, but I was grateful for the change; they came to mean so much to me. I cannot let anything happen to them now, not here, in the next place that is as good as my home."

As she spoke, Legolas watched her carefully. He saw the sincerity in her amber eyes and knew that although she was telling the truth, she wasn't telling him all of it. "One of them fell in love with you, didn't he?"

Avalain had not been expecting him to say as much, so she jolted with surprise. "What—how did you—"

"I could tell," he responded soberly, the blue in his eyes somewhat dimmed. "You've changed, _mellon, _and I wasn't sure what had happened. I had hoped it was but the toll of travel, but apparently not."

She sighed. "Now is when you lecture me with disapproval, isn't it?"

"Of course not. Who are you taking me for, Lindir?"

At this, Avalain giggled, if only because that was _exactly _who she was thinking of when she'd made that comment.

Hearing her mirth, Legolas chuckled too. But almost instantly afterward, he was serious again. "Well, Avalain, I wish I knew what to say to you. But the truth is, I do not know how to comfort you. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Knowing that she could not hide her purpose from him, not anymore, she looked at him square in the eye and said, "Do not hate me after what I do tonight. That is what shall help me."

And with that, she grabbed his hand, kissed it, and ran off, paying no heed to her dearest friend calling her name as she left.

She dared to look back as she ran away from the scene—Legolas was staring confusedly after her, but he was not pursuing her. His father was gazing at the stars, lost in their beauty. The other Elves were consumed with the celebration of the Star Festival.

Knowing that this was her chance, Avalain sprinted through the halls to locate a tall, black-haired Elf with green eyes who would hopefully respond to the name Cirthil. As she ran, she came across no such Elf… as she got closer and closer to the dungeons, her spirits continued to tarnish.

After ten minutes, the She-Elf was forced to acknowledge that she would not find him, and that she would have to resort to her Elvish magic.

But when she got to the prisons, a heart attack was waiting for her there.

The Dwarves were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Restraining a cry, Avalain darted out of the dungeons and frantically searched the hallways. How had they escaped?! Obviously Master Baggins was much more skilled than he let on—but how had he done it? Had he found Cirthil before even she?

But she knew those questions would do no good. There was only one question now that she wanted answered… Where _were _they?

Forcing herself to calm down, Avalain stopped and thought for a moment. Their next step would be to escape the Kingdom of Mirkwood altogether. The problem with that was there were guards stationed all around the exits of the kingdom; they would not escape that way. There were no windows in the kingdom either—all Avalain could think was that the Dwarves were going to hide until they were provided a clear opportunity for escape.

And if they were going to hide, she figured that the further they got into the kingdom, the less the Elves would be searching for them in that spot.

Knowing that what she was doing was a blind hope at best, Avalain descended countless stairs to the basement that was used as a wine cellar. She was careful to avoid any Elves meandering about—she had to quickly hide in the shadows once or twice, but as soon as the coast was clear, she swiftly resumed her pace.

While walking down the stairs, she grew relieved hearing gruff voices filled with disbelief. As soon as her relief came, however, it was replaced by anger. "Bilbo Baggins!" she exclaimed angrily as she lifted her white skirts and trailed down the last few steps. "If you weren't so miraculous, I'd strange you!"

"SHHHH!" hissed a chorus of whispers as she arrived in the basement. Avalain was puzzled until they all simultaneously pointed to three snoring Elves surrounded by empty flasks of wine.

Avalain had to resist laughter. She was reminded of when the Dwarves had stayed in Rivendell, seeing Cirthil and his other guards sprawled on the table like that.

All the same, her anger was not completely abided. "Curse you all for worrying me sick," she sighed, crossing her arms. "I thought I was too late… How did you get out?"

"Master Baggins is a stealthier burglar than we believed him to be," answered Thorin with an approving smile. Hearing this praise, Bilbo flushed and stared at the floor, obviously trying to not be too pleased with himself. "He has, however, planned something rather ludicrous for our escape. He plans to pack us in empty wine barrels and send us down the river."

"It's the only way!" ushered the hobbit. "The doors are being heavily guarded, every last one. I know because I've checked. This is the way they'll never expect!"

Hearing the grumbles of disapproval from the rest of the Company, Avalain sighed and added, "He is correct. You will never get out through any other way."

The Dwarves were silent with this. Avalain inspected their faces and saw many of them were skeptical—some seemed compliant, while others were less so. When she reached Fili's face, however, she raised an eyebrow, because he was simply staring at her with wide eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

It took a moment for Fili to realize she was talking to him. When he did, he shook his head. "Uh—nothing." Seeing the look on her face, however, he amended it to, "You just look…"

For the first time, Avalain remembered she'd had on a fancy dress. "Oh," she sighed, glancing down at it. The white dress, as if it wasn't bright enough, had diamonds lining the sweetheart neckline, and the butterfly sleeves probably revealed more of her arms than usual, but it was what she had been given—now that she was away from the celebration, Avalain felt painfully out of place. "Right. I'm wearing this. I'd… forgotten. I look odd, probably. It's all right," she laughed, seeing the look on Fili's face. "I know it's not my—"

"**_Odd?_**" he repeated, his brown eyes furious. "Odd. What a ridiculous female."

"Hey!"

"You're nothing short of breathtaking, and I'm not being nearly generous enough. If I had the time to tell you how beautiful you look, we'd be here all evening. Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a rush, so that will have to wait. Now everyone get in the damn barrels."

Avalain stared at him blankly before blinking. She simply stared as he exclaimed, "Come on, Kili, up you get," and helped his brother into an empty barrel on the rack. The others, seeing Fili's lead, began to follow, knowing that they would not have much of a lead if they did not leave soon.

At last, it was only Fili and Bilbo who were not in the barrels. The She-Elf looked at them sadly, but somehow she achieved a smile. "Master Baggins, I apologize for my irritability a few minutes ago. I was simply worried that I'd already lost you—I was relieved to see the Dwarves gone, but then so worried afterward. For that moment, I had had no idea if I'd ever see them again… so I hope you will forgive me for my harsh words."

The hobbit took her apology in grace. "There were no harsh words, Avalain. It was only to be expected, seeing as you are great friends with all of us present."

Her smile became slightly wider, and then, as Bilbo took his cue and started wandering past the unconscious Elves, turned to Fili. With sadness in her eyes, she sighed, "Now that you are actually escaping, I do not know what to do… I suppose this is truly good-bye this time."

"No," he replied quickly. "Of course it is not. If we are lucky, there is still enough time to reach the mountain, and as soon as our homeland is once again ours, I will come back to Rivendell for you… if you would still wish to go to Erebor. I cannot blame you if your mind changes—after all, your city is lovely and peaceful, and I would be just as content to live there."

Avalain chuckled and shook her head. "Rivendell is both of those things, but in truth, if it were to be my home forever, I would steadily lose my mind. No, Fili, I would go to Erebor with you. It was my decision three months ago, and it remains stagnant now. And it shall be the same whenever you return."

Before Fili could speak, she said quickly, "It takes two and a half weeks by foot to travel to the Lonely Mountain from here," warned Avalain, glancing toward Thorin. "You should tell your uncle that. And be careful… the people in the upcoming town are not as kind as you might hope. The Master is particularly difficult to please… passage through Lake-Town may be difficult to arrange."

Fili inhaled deeply, but said despite his worry, "We will find a way."

Now the Elf girl smiled. "I know you will. You are Dwarves after all—very stubborn."

At this, he chuckled. His eyes fell upon her face again, however, and his expression grew somber. "It is always so hard to look at you. Despite my optimism that I shall return, the days shall be long without you beside me."

"As will mine. But there is no other choice… not for you, not for me. I must remain here and buy you as much time as possible, though I cannot promise it will be much."

"You've done enough already," sighed Fili exasperatedly. "Why must you always do more?"

"Because I will do anything for the ones I love."

At this, Fili stared at her. After a moment, he placed a hand upon her face and smiled. "You always say the most impactful things," he sighed. "With every word that comes out of your mouth, I shall miss you more. As I had in the forest, on the way to Erebor I shall steadily grow mad, believing I hear your voice in the wind, see your eyes in the stars. As glad as I am to have spent this time with you in Mirkwood, it will cause me to miss you that much more."

"You think the feeling is not mutual?" laughed Avalain, intertwining her fingers in his the way she had done a hundred times before. "The reason I so quickly accepted my father's plead to come here was because I knew you were taking the Elven road. The thought of King Thranduíl and Legolas was second to you... you were the first thing on my mind each day." Noting the look on Fili's face, the She-Elf smirked a little. "If you do not believe me, when you return to Rivendell, ask my father about how I fared after you left. Perhaps that will be enough evidence to support my claim."

Slowly, the Dwarf shook his head. "It is not that I do not believe you, it is that I still cannot believe you love me."

Avalain sighed, though a smile was steadily coming over her face. "Well, believe it, Dwarf. You're going to have to get used to it."

"I look forward to it," replied Fili, a grin on his face. With that, he kissed Avalain's cheek and murmured, "I will come back as soon as I possibly can."

"I know…" whispered Avalain, and then she watched as he climbed into another barrel. Once he was there, the others looked at Bilbo.

It was Bofur who spoke first. "What do we do now?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

All the other Dwarves poked their heads out of their barrels to stare at the hobbit in expectation. Seeing their confused gazes, Bilbo exchanged exasperated looks with Avalain—clearly, they thought, the Company was not the smartest band of Dwarves—and responded, "Hold your breath."

"Hold our—" Dwalin started to exclaim, but he never received the chance to finish his sentence. It was at that moment that Master Baggins had pulled the lever of the mechanism that would send the barrels splashing into the river below, thus giving the Dwarves their escape along the water.

Once the Dwarves were gone, Avalain and Bilbo were satisfied. But that was when they both realized they'd forgotten to send the poor hobbit on his way too!

"By the Eldar," grumbled the She-Elf. She rushed to grab another barrel; as soon as Bilbo climbed in it, she said, "Farewell, Master Baggins. Be courageous, and good luck!" And with that, she pulled the lever and sent him on his way.

Now alone—not counting the three still sleeping Elves on the table—Avalain sighed, wondering what she was supposed to do now. But that was when she heard shouts of more Elves coming closer and closer, and soon those shouts were followed by footsteps.

Gasping, she threw herself behind the next row of barrels to be out of sight. Unfortunately, when she had darted away, her foot hit the trap door and it opened just enough for the Elves coming down to notice. The Elves that had descended were Tauriel and a few of her other guards; while they did not see Avalain, they obviously put together that the Dwarves had escaped that way.

Tauriel immediately exclaimed that they must follow the Company, and she and her guards flew back up the stairs.

The moment they were gone, Avalain threw herself after them with a grim smile on her face. She had not said farewell again and helped the Dwarves escape only so they could be harnessed back to the Mirkwood palace.

Although she would disguise herself as trying to help the Elves, Avalain was going to be as much of a distraction for the Dwarves as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long... I've had writer's block like you wouldn't believe! Luckily, I managed to get past that relatively quickly, so I hope you will forgive me for my absence. As always, please review with all your thoughts! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for reading! :)**

* * *

The moment Tauriel and her posse were gone, Avalain sprinted out from her concealment and followed them up the stairs. She noticed a guard was sleeping at his post, and she stole the bow and quiver of arrows beside him. Luckily, she also came across a spare knife upon the ground, so she picked that up too and charged for the door.

Before long, she caught up with the Elves, who were sprinting outside to try and get to the river. Without looking at anyone, she ran across the riverbank and followed the Dwarves—she could see them in the barrels, heading towards the gate.

That was when Legolas commanded that the gate be closed.

Avalain heard his shout and saw the guards were about ready to obey. Gasping, she shrieked, _"NO!" _and leapt toward the Elf that was the closest to the mechanism.

With a great cry, she leapt upon his shoulders, much to his astonishment. The Dwarves cheered her from below, but despite her valiant efforts, they were to no avail—the second guard, before Avalain could deter him as well, pulled the lever, and the iron gate began to shut.

"NO!" shouted Thorin as it closed just before they could escape. He grabbed angrily at the bars, glancing up at Avalain hopefully.

"Let them go!" shouted Avalain. She had been thrown off the guard, and the second had wrenched her arms behind her back. "By the Eldar, let them _go!_"

The first guard began to respond, but a sickening _thud _cut him off.

Avalain gasped, suddenly mortified by the possibility that she might have killed him. That, however, was when she noticed the arrow sticking out of the guard's back—it was clearly not hers. It was of Orc making.

She cried out in shock as dozens of Orcs suddenly ambushed the gate. The guard holding her captive released her and began shooting arrows at the beasts. Avalain swiftly did the same, barely hearing Bofur's warning of, "Watch out! There's one behind you!"

Hearing this, Avalain darted to the side before throwing her knife backward.

The screech let her know she'd met her mark.

Whirling around, she retrieved her small blade and looked down. The Dwarves were fending off the Orcs relatively well for what little—if any—weapons they had… but the monsters were all targeting the Dwarves, and it was only thanks to the Elves that they had survived that long.

That was when Avalain heard Dwalin shout, "_Kili!_"

She looked beside her and noticed that Kili was beside her, out of his barrel. Dwalin chucked him a sword, and as Avalain stared at the Dwarf, he lunged past her and stuck an Orc that had its blade aimed at her back.

Noting her negligence, she shook her head and quickly joined Kili in disposing the Orcs so one of them could reach the lever.

Avalain pulled arrow after arrow out of her new quiver, sticking each target. Kili grinned with her true aim and exclaimed, "Someday when you're in Erebor, you and I will need to have a little competition!"

The Elf princess grinned at the proposition. "I would be delighted! I must warn, you, however, that I have been training for five-hundred years! It may not be much of a fair contest!"

"Says you!" laughed Kili, and then he was at the lever. That, however, was when an Orc arrow whizzed straight into his leg; Kili's laughter was abruptly cut off.

"_Kili!_" shouted Fili, who was staring with wide eyes at his brother.

Kira also screamed, her pale face a ghostly white in the sunlight. She somehow managed to pull herself out of her barrel, and she rocketed up the steps to be next to him, to make sure he would be okay, to try and help him.

Although Avalain wanted to help Kili straightaway, more Orcs were preventing her from doing so. If she could just reach him quickly, she would be able to heal him without there being much damage—then he could get away—

Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, an avalanche of Elvish arrows rushed to Avalain's, Kira's, and Kili's aid. Both the Elf and the Dwarf swerved, shocked, to where Tauriel was approaching, frantically shooting down all the beasts charging them.

Knowing that this was the distraction needed, Avalain turned to the lever, but Kili had pulled it first despite his bad leg. As soon as the gate opened, he nodded and saluted Avalain before grabbing Kira's hand, whispering something to her, and jumping back into his barrel with a loud groan.

Avalain gasped, knowing that she couldn't let Kili get away. The injury might be more than what it appeared—so she darted after the Dwarves again, despite the fact that they were heading towards some rapids, and despite Legolas calling her name.

Slicing the Orcs blocking her path, the girl hustled to keep up with them. As she ran, there were at least a dozen creatures she had to kill. Never before had she seen so many… why were they hunting Thorin's Company so? Had the Dwarves perhaps angered them? Who could possibly want them dead so badly?

These questions only fueled Avalain's determination to ensure the Company's escape, however. She watched worriedly as Fili and Kili struggled to repel the Orcs that launched down towards them—Ori almost fell out of his barrel once or twice, and poor Bilbo Baggins was clutching to Dori's barrel for poor life. He was defenseless against the Orcs' tenacious onslaught; most of the Dwarves were. And there was only so much she, as one Rivendell princess, could do…

Her desperate thoughts were banished as a familiar head of pale-blond hair appeared on the opposite side of the river. Gratefully, Avalain stared at her friend as he began shooting his arrows into the Orcs' skulls as well. He shared a curt nod with her before resuming the task.

When she glanced at Fili again, she saw him steal an Orc's long scythe. Next to him, Dwalin head-butted an Orc into a rock and grabbed its axe before it could fall into the river. Avalain was somewhat comforted, knowing that at least they were armed now…

"CUT THE LOG!" shouted Thorin from the front of the line. Avalain glanced over to see a half-dozen Orcs standing atop a log, waiting to pounce. But as she observed, the Dwarves hit the log with an axe three times and the log broke, sending the Orcs tumbling into the river.

Avalain continued running, knowing there were more Orcs to come. She looked back and saw Tauriel fiercely repelling some of the creatures; Legolas, meanwhile, had balanced himself atop Dwalin's and Oin's heads and was shooting Orcs from a midpoint.

At the expression upon Dwalin's face, Avalain had to laugh. But she laughed all the harder upon noticing Bombur's barrel had been grounded, and as he rolled, he crushed a great many Orcs. When at last the barrel stopped rolling, he got to his feet, revealed that he held two axes, and proceeded to spin in circles like a round, deadly pinwheel.

Inspired, Avalain seized a vine and held her place taut with her foot. She then swung around and around, shooting arrows, one after the other, into the Orcs that were closest to the Dwarves.

The largest Orc, however, the one that had shot Kili, sliced through the vine she was using, causing her to fall toward the river.

With a scream, Avalain fell into the water. It was freezing, and she nearly went into shock upon the harsh impact with the element—the rapids turned and tossed her about, and she felt like she was drowning. Here and there, a barrel would crash into her, sending her spiraling through the water even more.

When at last she broke the surface, Avalain's vision was blurred by droplets. She could not see or fight—she had lost her knife, as well as most of her arrows. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Fili was staring at her with wide eyes, holding a hand out towards her.

Gasping, she swam towards him and clutched the side of his barrel, coughing and sputtering since the water had entered her mouth. She looked up and saw Legolas kill another Orc—he looked down and saw her. A look of horror came over his light blue eyes. "_Avalain!_" He did not notice the Orc creeping upon his back.

"_Mellon, behind you!_"

Hearing her cry, Thorin heaved his one axe toward the Orc that was about to kill Legolas. His aim was true, and Avalain's friend was spared.

Although she was relieved, the Elf princess could only watch hopelessly as Legolas tried to sprint after her. Tauriel loosely followed, though it did not seem like she cared very much.

"Avalain!" called Legolas again, but he was falling behind.

"Do not worry about me!" she called back. "I'll be fine!"

And then he was out of sight.

Once the Dwarves were out of range of both Orcs and Elves, Avalain allowed herself to glance at Fili. He was staring at her concernedly, his hand still atop hers as if to make sure she would not let go of the barrel and be swept away by the rapids.

She tried to smile at him, but it would not come—she did not know what to do. The Dwarves were free, yes, but she had not meant to come _with _them. She had never intended to leave the Woodland Realm herself…

"Are you all right?" asked Fili, his brown eyes wide.

It took her a second to respond. Finally, she managed to nod. "Yes… I'm all right." She looked around and saw that the other Dwarves were watching her as well, as if wondering how she would take this sudden turn of events. Her gaze landed on Kili, whose hand was intertwined with Kira's. "You're hurt," she said to him, her amber eyes widening.

Kili chuckled uneasily. "It's nothing. I'll be all right."

"I can heal you when we get off this river," said Avalain. "Hopefully this ride will not be long."

There was a silence afterward except for the roar in her ears. But as the seconds passed, Avalain realized it was not a roar within her mind. It was _outside…_

"It won't be long at all," growled Dwalin.

"WATERFALL!" shouted Thorin. "Everyone stay in your barrels!"

Avalain gasped at the Dwarf's exclamation. What was she to do?

Her question was answered when Fili tightly gripped her wrist. "Don't worry. I won't let you go. You're staying right here with me."

She nodded blankly, trying vainly to keep her fear constrained.

As the waterfall continued approaching, she could not keep her heart from beating fiercely behind her skin. This was not something she had anticipated would happen, she was not prepared for it—the only thing keeping her calm was Fili, who had one hand firmly around her wrist, the other against her back, keeping her close.

When they were a few feet away, Avalain closed her eyes.

A sense of weightlessness overcame her. She felt as if she were flying, the air whished past her face and hair, and she opened her eyes.

As soon as she did, she knew it was a grave mistake. Fili's barrel was sideways, and the river was still twenty feet below. She looked at the Dwarf and saw he was struggling to remain in the barrel—Avalain knew they would both fall if that were to happen.

But no. That would not happen. He would stay safe. He would not be crushed by the water. He would _not._

Fili saw her watching him and noticed the look in her eyes. Immediately, he groaned. "No. _No, Avalain, don't you dare—_"

"You must reach the Mountain," she murmured, and she pulled herself free from his grip, allowing herself to free-fall towards the lake below.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whooo! Managed to crank out two chapters today! Hopefully that'll be enough to redeem myself from five days of absence. As always, thanks so much for sticking with me! "A Long Awaited Journey" is going to be a bit longer than "An Unexpected Visit..." I don't know how many chapters are left. Probably not many... Maybe three or four? **

**Thanks again for reading, guys! Please review with thoughts and feelings! :)**

* * *

Her saving grace was that she landed feet-first.

The moment she touched the water, Avalain was surrounded by a flurry of bubbles. She was completely powerless against the water as it pushed her around and around, head over heels. She felt as if she were being pulled in all different directions, her legs one way and her arms another.

Finally, she managed to surface, coughing and spluttering. Her head was swimming, and her ears were again ringing… She wished she could see properly, hear properly, so she might be able to find the Dwarves again…

But Avalain was exhausted. After the battle and the fall, she wanted nothing more than to nap. When she rubbed her eyes, however, she could see no place to rest. There was only water surrounding her on all sides…

Desperately, she began to swim one direction, hoping the Company or land was that way. Perhaps Legolas would find her eventually. Then he could bring her back to Mirkwood, assuming King Thranduíl didn't banish her or hate her for her treachery…

But she had to do it, she reminded herself fiercely as she swam. She had to do it for her friends, for Fili, for everyone.

Ten minutes passed, and still there was hardly any sign of land. At last, Avalain allowed herself to give up and simply float among the water. Maybe she would gain some strength after such a long night…

As she calmed herself, Avalain realized that the night had fully passed. It was midmorning now—the events of the previous night had whizzed by so quickly that she had not even noticed the time passing. Now, however, she noticed. It was hard to ignore the effect such chaos had taken on her body…

After some time passed, Avalain heard low voices. Her ears were in the water, muffling the sound. She did not have the strength to lift her head and clear her ears of the water. It was almost certainly not anyone she could receive help from… and it sounded as if they hadn't noticed her, anyway.

That, however, was when a voice exclaimed, "What is that, out there on the river?"

She wanted to ignore the voice. It was not familiar to her. It was foolish to hope it would be.

With a sigh, she simply continued floating along. All she wanted to do was sleep; sleep and dream and find herself in Erebor with Fili.

There was a silence as Avalain contentedly daydreamed about the days of the future. Because they _would _happen, she would not die here on this forsaken lake. She would make it to Erebor somehow, or back to Rivendell to wait for Fili.

"By Durin—_AVALAIN!_"

With a sharp inhale, Avalain swallowed more of the lake water, which promptly led her to start choking. It was Fili's voice, unmistakably, and surely it hadn't just been in her head!

A loud _splash! _Someone had jumped in the water, was coming towards her. When she glanced over, she saw it was indeed her dear Dwarf, a wild yet relieved look in his eye. Avalain struggled to move towards him as well, but she was still weary, and quite weak, and she could not make herself move any more.

"Avalain Nightshade!" roared Fili as he neared. Avalain sleepily blinked and remained passive as he shouted, "_Never do that again! _If any of us are to be in danger, you will _not _risk yourself for us! I would sooner die myself than be led to believe you had drowned or been found by those Orcs or crushed by the water! I've been worried sick about you, cursing what you did—by Durin, if you _ever _do this again this will be a trifle of what I'll have to say next time!"

Avalain could not say she had not expected this. She was not surprised by Fili's anger—half of her felt that perhaps she deserved it. The other half, however, was outraged that she was looking out for him, that she would rather see Fili complete his quest and risk herself. After all, that's what she would do for anyone else!

But she was much too tired to argue. "I'm sorry," she managed to whisper despite the lake water still stuck in her mouth. "But—"

"But nothing," he interrupted sharply, although admittedly much calmer than before. Seeing her exhausted state, he said, "Come on… put your arm around me. It's only a few yards away… Can you move?"

The Elf girl started to nod—but then she thought better of it. "No… I cannot see, or move, or breathe."

Fili sighed, but seeing the exhaustion in her eyes, he only smiled sadly and said, "You will be able to rest soon, Avalain. Just wait for another few moments…"

The prospect of sleep spurred the girl to swim forward towards the Company and the Man who was with them. As she neared, the Dwarves grumbled excitedly about how she was alive—she was all right.

When finally they reached the shore, Avalain flopped down upon the ground and closed her eyes. The sun was warm on her face and body, and she gasped a few times as she regained the sense of her body on ground. For a moment, she remained, trying to breathe and regain some more strength…

After another minute, she sat up. Many of the Dwarves stood a little further back, giving her some space to recuperate. Only Fili, Kira, and Kili were close by—Fili held onto her hand, one arm around her shoulders, and Kira offered a small smile. Kili, meanwhile, attempted to smile, but it was more of a grimace, and he was tightly gripping his injured leg.

Avalain's eyes widened, and she cursed in Elvish. She whispered, "Kili, I am so sorry…"

"For what?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"I… do not have the strength now to heal you. If I were to attempt it, I fear I would only make it worse. I cannot risk it. When I am rested, I will certainly do my best…"

Kili nodded and smiled, placing one hand on her arm. "Do not worry yourself over this, Avalain," he murmured. Then, with the boyish smile she had grown so used to seeing, he exclaimed, "Now you'll be able to come to the Iron Hills with us!"

The Elvish girl knew that he intentionally omitted the use of the Lonely Mountain with the Man around. And so she smiled and nodded, although her gaze was burdened. "Perhaps for a little while. My father will hear of my going missing… Legolas will have told him… written, perhaps…" She trailed off. Where was Legolas now? Had he indeed alerted her father about what had happened?

The Man whom Avalain did not yet know drew closer, his brown eyes inspecting her face. He looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost—his brown coat and boots were rather worn, though his longbow looked in prime condition.

"Who are you?" he murmured. "These Dwarvish friends of yours failed to mention you."

"I am Avalain Nightshade of Rivendell," she answered, "and I have journeyed long to see my kin in the Woodland Realm. I met these folk when they passed through my city on the way to see their _own _kin in the Iron Hills. By lucky chance, we crossed paths again in Mirkwood, although it appears my friends had a hard time getting out of the forest again."

"Why were you in the river?" asked the Man confusedly.

"A pack of Orcs attacked our borders," sighed Avalain. She hoped it was passable for the truth sprinkled in with lies. "They knocked me into the river, and I was left with no choice but to follow my friends. Now, if it is allowed, might I know your name?"

The Man exhaled in what might have been a small chuckle. "I am Bard."

"Bard," repeated Avalain, nodding slowly. "Thank you for reuniting me with my friends. I heard it was your voice to have announced my presence. The water was… too heavy for me to…"

"I understand," he murmured. "Having been brought up on these lands, I know what you mean." Bard then turned back to Balin, who raised his eyebrows. "If you'd remind me what we were talking about?"

Balin nodded and clapped his hands together once. "We were but explaining our humble journey from the Blue Mountains."

"Right," smirked Bard, as if he did not believe the Dwarf. "Simple merchants, you say."

"We need food, supplies, weapons," exclaimed Thorin, stepping forward and glaring at the bargeman. His gaze then traveled to Avalain, who was shivering lightly and trying mightily to conceal it. "And we also need help for Avalain, who may become sick. Can you help us?"

The Man looked at Avalain and saw her pale face, saw the way she was shivering, as well as the way Fili quietly checked to see if she needed anything like he genuinely wished to help her. He then looked over at the barrels the Dwarves had floated down the river with and said, "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" snarled Thorin.

Bard raised an eyebrow and announced, "I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduíl."

Avalain piped up again. "King Thranduíl is like a father to me. If I were to ask him to overlook this town, he might do so."

"Might," declared Bard, pointing out the one word Avalain had hoped he would overlook. But alas, apparently not. "And who am I to take you at your word, Avalain? For all I know, you might be from Mirkwood as opposed to Rivendell. Perhaps your name is not even that."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because I hardly know you."

"You saved my life!" exclaimed Avalain, lightly offended. "Do you honestly believe I would repay you through lying?"

"Perhaps," chuckled Bard, as if he were amused. But then a somber look immediately took his face, and all the humor seemed to vanish from his person. "Perhaps you might," he said again, this time at a lower pitch.

Avalain, indignant, crossed her arms. "Well, I'm _not _lying. At any rate, will you help us?"

The boatman sighed, looking thoughtful.

Balin again spoke up. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that, you would need a smuggler," announced Bard.

"For which we would pay double," announced Balin rashly, though there was a serious gleam in his eye.

For a moment, Bard looked hesitant. But then, seeing the Dwarves hopeful expressions and Avalain shivering upon the ground, he sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will ferry you to Lake-Town."

Grumblings of content were passed around the Company; Avalain smiled somewhat. Though she was freezing, exhausted, and starving, at least there was the promise of warmth, rest, and food soon. She was incredibly thankful to Thorin for including her in the Company, as if she were one of them, and for Fili, who was still watching over her to make sure she was as safe as possible.

Fili noticed her change in demeanor and smiled. "Come on, Avalain," he said, smiling gently. "We're almost there."

"I can see the Mountain's shadow," she whispered, the same hope reflected upon her face. "To think I am so close to my home… It is strange that after this journey, I feel as if I too am determined to find my place. I guess I am here."

"We aren't there _yet,_" chuckled the Dwarf. "There are still a few days ahead of us."

"For you, yes," answered Avalain, taking his outstretched hand. "For me, my place is here, beside you. I am where I want to be."

He stared at her for a moment before smiling warmly and moving forward, leaving Avalain to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is one of my longer chapters! Almost 3000 words... Hopefully that won't be a problem! :) **

**You can expect approximately three more chapters after this one, and that'll be the end of the story! If you've gotten this far, thank you so much for sticking with me. It really means a lot to know you've liked my story ideas this much to continue on to the end. You are seriously the best people ever. **

* * *

A few moments later, Avalain was sitting beside Fili in Bard's boat, Bard's coat draped around her shoulders. Though she had protested his kind gesture at first, he insisted that she needed it more than he. At last, based on the looks both Bard and Fili had given her, the Elf girl had surrendered, gratefully pulling the cloth around her.

The ride was relatively quiet. There was tension in the air—despite his kindness for Avalain, many of the Dwarves had not yet warmed up to the bargeman. Some angry glares were shot his way, some suspicious glances from another. Only Avalain and Bilbo truly attempted to make good conversation with the Man, and he too was rather quiet.

Eventually, fog surrounded the boat, making everyone a little uneasy. In fact, when the boat came rather close to a rock, Bofur started and shouted, "Watch out!"

Bard, however, skillfully sailed around the rocks.

Once they were safe, Thorin glared at him. "What are you trying to do, drown us?"

The boatman looked somewhat amused. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Hearing his response, growled Dwalin, "Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard," exclaimed an exasperated Bilbo Baggins.

"How do you know?" asked Dwalin. It was clear he hadn't been paying anyone else any attention while they had all been at the riverside.

"I asked him," retorted Avalain. She glanced at Bilbo and they both shared a look.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," grumbled Dwalin with a pout that reminded Avalain of a very grumpy cat.

"We don't have to _like _him, we simply have to pay him!" exclaimed Balin cheerfully as he counted out the many golden coins that he held. "Come on, now, lads, turn out your pockets."

The Dwarves all grumbled, yet did as they were commanded. Before long, more golden coins were stacked upon the table that Balin counted the money on. The pile displayed was very impressive—Avalain wished she could have helped contribute, but she had no gold coins, and the one thing she _did _have was not something she would give up…

She glanced down at the silver butterfly brooch that King Thranduíl had given her along with her white dress, which was now in desolate tatters. Though she was saddened at the loss of her gown, she was glad the pin had survived… "Little butterfly" was a nickname Thanduíl had given her when she was young because of the way she ran around everywhere, her arms extended as if to hug the air.

"_Ai wilwarin,_" he would laugh before picking her up. "Where is my son?"

Avalain smiled at the memory and clutched the pin against her breast.

She was brought out of the past by Balin uncomfortably announcing, "There's just uh… a wee problem. We're ten coins short."

More groans were passed around, and the Elf girl held the pin tighter. Could she give away Thranduíl's gift as well as his trust? Could she cast aside the last thing he had given her so the Dwarves could continue?

No, she answered herself, No, she couldn't, she couldn't, she had already sacrificed his love and trust, she could not do more. This was all she had left.

Fili noticed the tormented look in her eyes and asked softly, "Avalain? Are you well?"

"Oh, Fili," she gasped before swallowing. "I just… I wish I could… bring myself to help you more, but I am selfish. I am," she exclaimed persistently, seeing his aghast expression. "I have but one thing to give so you might proceed, but I cannot part from it, I simply can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've already done enough for us. Do not feel obliged to pay more. At any rate, if you were to suggest payment with what you have left, I daresay I would stop and command this boat to turn around. Or, better yet, I would take control of the damned thing and steer it to Lake-Town myself. Now that I think about it, I will _not _let you do it. _No._" His gaze became hard and resolute, his brown eyes narrowed with dislike as he glared daggers at the boatman.

Avalain was confused for a moment. But then she discovered what he was implying. Her face turned pink and she gasped, "Oh—no, Fili, that wasn't what I meant. I have this…" With those words, she opened her hand and showed him the silver butterfly pin. "It is a last reminder of my childhood, of the love King Thranduíl and Legolas had given me so that I might grow up to become loving instead of cold and distant. It is all I have left of those days, and I am sorry to say I am too selfish to sacrifice it for your quest."

Fili blinked as he stared at the pin; he clasped her hand closed. "You have sacrificed enough already," he murmured. "Your safety, your health… your home, if you are truly to come to Erebor with me. I will not let you give up anything more. You do not deserve that. I fear, what with all you have lost on this journey, that not even all the gold in Erebor would be enough to repay you for what you've done."

The Elf girl smiled. "There is no repayment, and there shall be no loss for me. If you love me, that alone will bring me joy. That is all I want."

"To hear you say that—OW!" exclaimed Fili suddenly, making Avalain jump. Both the Elf and the Dwarf glared at Dwalin as he glared right back down at Fili.

"Hey, lovebird, you're missing the view," said Dwalin, pointing to the distance.

Both Avalain and Fili turned and gaped to see the Mountain so close by. The great rock loomed directly over them, casting a dark shadow over the water, providing an ominous yet exciting feel to the wind. It was a most impressive sight, and Avalain was slightly intimidated by the realization that this would become _home…_

Bard moved forward to the Company, looking urgent. "The money, quick, give it to me."

Thorin, however, crossed his majestic arms. "We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," said Bard, pointing off to the distance. A faint outline of Lake-Town could be seen; it was not as breathtaking as the Lonely Mountain, but Avalain thought it looked like a quaint place. "Get back in the barrels," announced the bargeman.

The Dwarves raised an eyebrow.

"Quickly," ushered Bard, and the Dwarves unhappily clambered back into the wood barrels.

Avalain shrugged her shoulders helplessly at Bard. "What do I do?"

"I do not need to hide you. It's obvious you were swept down the river. I need only say you require food and bedding before you are admitted into the town. No one will question you."

"Why is that?" asked the Elf girl persistently.

"Because that is simply how it is," replied the boatman, though he did not look at her as he answered. Avalain figured there was something else he was not quite telling her, but in case it would ruin their cover, she decided not to pester him about it until _after _they were admitted to Lake-Town.

Another five minutes later, Avalain watched Bard as he went to talk to someone. He pointed at the Dwarves, and, to her bemusement, both Bard and his friend returned to the boat and dumped _fish _on the Company's heads.

"What—!" exclaimed Avalain as her friends were covered by the stinky food.

Bard simply smirked. "They have to be hidden somehow."

"So you used fish," retorted Avalain, raising an eyebrow.

"A product as good as any," chuckled the boatman.

She resisted a laugh and simply crossed her arms, trying not to grin. It became admittedly hard to choke back her giggles, however, upon thinking that if Dwalin didn't like Bard before, he probably _hated _him now.

And in another minute, the boat was approaching the toll-gate. This was told to Avalain through the fact that one of the Dwarves was groaning about the putrid smell of fish, and Bard had kicked the barrel with his foot and hissed, "Quiet! We're approaching the toll-gate."

When at last they rowed up to the side, a voice from inside a dark stall exclaimed, "Halt! Goods inspection! Papers, please!" Upon seeing who emerged, however, the man smiled. "Ah! It's you, Bard!"

"Morning, Percy," responded Bard, a grim smile on his face.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, except that I am cold and tired and ready for home."

"You and me bo—" the man named Percy suddenly stopped. His gaze had landed on Avalain, who was sitting quietly in the back of the boat, Bard's coat around her shoulders. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Who's this, Bard?"

Bard looked back; his eyes widened almost as if he'd forgotten Avalain was there. "Ah! This is a poor girl in need of food and rest. Some unsavory characters attacked her home in the Mirkwood and sent her down the river. She was quite lost… I thought it'd be good to help her before sending her back home."

The man stared at Avalain for a split second before apparently deciding Bard's word was true. He then smiled and tipped his hat at her before stamping some papers and announcing, "There we are, all in order!"

"Not… so… fast," exclaimed another voice, one that was rather oily and untrustworthy. Avalain narrowed her eyes as a greasy man with black hair and deathly pale skin stole the papers out of Percy's hands and stepped in front of Bard. Based on Bard's expression, she knew that this man's appearance could mean trouble. The man looked down and read the papers—"_Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm!_"

The Man gazed across the barrels. "Only… these aren't empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman! Not," exclaimed he as he picked up a singular fish, "a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," spat Bard.

"Wrong," contested the greasy one. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

Bard threw his arms up in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

Alfrid, however, didn't seem to want to hear it. "_These _fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side."

A few guards emerged from the dark shack and began to haul the barrels toward the side of the boat. Despite Avalain's wishes to get up and tackle the guards to protect her friends, she remained sitting with clenched teeth, for Bard had warned her that no matter what happened, she needed to stay sitting.

Even though she wanted to disobey and do something, before she could, Bard seemed to take the situation in hand. "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem," snarled Alfrid unsympathetically.

Bard moved forward and forcefully snatched Alfrid's arm. "And when the people hear the Mast is dumping fish back in the lake… when the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

Avalain worriedly glanced between the two men and the barrels. One of them was about to be dumped completely into the lake…

"Stop," hissed Alfrid, holding a hand up. The guards saw this gesture and set the barrel back onto the boat—Avalain released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?" asked the greasy man, an unpleasant leer upon his face. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, Bard, but it won't last. At any rate, there is another issue here that needs to be addressed. You!"

The Elf girl blinked—he was pointing to her.

"What are you doing in these parts? This is no town for Elves."

Coolly, she raised her head. "I will not be here long. Bard has kindly offered me shelter for the night before I return home."

The Man glared at her suspiciously before stepping towards her. Avalain self-consciously pulled Bard's coat around her shoulders tighter. She did not like the look or feel of this person; he reminded her of a worm, for some odd reason.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked, and suddenly his tone had taken on a different feel. Now it was almost concerned, or a pitiful attempt to sound helpful. The girl raised an eyebrow as he stated, "The Master's house is open to you, should you like. We can start a fire for you right away."

Avalain, however, could read between the lines. Knowing, however, that it would not be wise to openly insult the deputy of the town, she only replied, "Thank you for your… generous offer, but I know Bard a bit better. He rescued me from the river; I have grown to trust him. I hope you shall forgive me for continuing on."

The Man opened his mouth to reply, but Bard moved forward and stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone, Alfrid. She's had a long day, and the Master can do without taking advantage of the poor girl—as can you. Now let us pass."

With an ugly look, the worm-like Man stepped off the boat, still gazing at Avalain in a way that made her squirm. He then glared at the boatman. "The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: We know where you live."

Bard, instead of being intimidated by the threat, only smirked. "It's a small town, Alfrid. Eveyone knows where everyone lives." And he continued onward, the boat gradually sailing past until Alfrid was out of sight.

The moment they were safe, she breathed out almost as a gasp. Bard faced her and smiled a little—seeing this prompted Avalain to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Helping me; why are you doing that?"

Bard chuckled a little. "Why shouldn't I?"

At this, Avalain struggled to find words to contest. He had had no obligation to defend her from that horrid person at the toll-gate. Why had he done it?

After a moment of silence, he answered softly, "It is because you remind me of someone from the past. Someone important to me."

"Your wife," she pieced together. "Is that it?"

He nodded. "You look remarkably like her, and I know that if she were here, she would want me to help you."

Avalain was not sure what to say to that except, "Thank you." They continued on in silence; the Elf princess used the quiet to observe the lifestyle of Lake-Town. It was a very sad scene, as many of the people were dressed in rags. Some were selling merchandise on the pier, some were walking back and forth with nets of fish to trade or sell, some were merely begging on the street. Avalain was saddened by the sight… she wished there was something she could do to help.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the boat docked, and Bard began tipping over the barrels. Dwalin's head emerged from the fish before Bard could even touch the barrel—"Get your hands off me," snarled the Dwarf. He then proceeded to help himself out.

Just then, a young boy leapt onto the boat. "Da!" he cried, smiling and gazing at Bard.

Avalain smiled at him; her gaze turned to Bard. "One of your children?"

Bard nodded, then turned back to his son. "Bain, I need to you escort Avalain to our house, all right? She is very tired and in need of some sleep. I will be right after you. There is something I have to take care of first."

His son nodded and glanced at Avalain. His mouth dropped open. "Da, she looks like—"

"I know. But will you bring her back to the house for me?"

After a moment, Bain nodded. "Yes, Da. Here, Miss… uh, Avalain, was it? I'll lead you back to our house. Oh—Da, by the way, it's being watched."

Bard sighed and rolled his eyes. "When is it _not?_" he grumbled in exasperation, which made Avalain laugh. But then she followed Bain as he helped navigate through the streets towards the less busy part of town.

Once inside, Bain gestured her towards a couch. "I know it isn't much, but I hope it will be enough…"

The Elf girl smiled gratefully at him. "It's perfect. Thank you, Bain…" Tiredly, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes—by the time the boy draped a blanket over her, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Avalain awoke, it was full dark outside. It took her a moment to register this, as she had not expected to sleep for so long. She darted up, the blanket Bain had given her falling to the floor in her haste.

Bain and two girls were in the room, and they jumped a little seeing her sudden movement. The boy, however, smiled at her kindly and said, "Did you have a good rest, Avalain?"

"Better than I've had in a long while. I thank you and your father, Bain… Speaking of, where is he?" she asked, glancing around. "And… where are the others?"

"The Dwarves?" asked one girl, the younger of the two. "I do not know. They left suddenly, and I think Da has gone to find them."

Troubled, Avalain allowed herself to cross her arms. Had the Dwarves already left for the Mountain? She knew that they were anxious to arrive there, but without leaving her a clue as to where they had gone?

Her exasperation and betrayal must have been apparent on his face, for Bain smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure Da will bring them back soon."

"Perhaps," said Avalain, her lips pursed. She did not, however, believe that this would be the case. Those Dwarves were much too skilled and stubborn to be corralled back to one house by a single Man, no matter how skilled he was with a longbow.

She sighed and rubbed her arms—she felt cloth around her and glanced at it. With a start, she realized she still had Bard's coat. She wondered how that looked to his children and she resisted a flush. That was when the younger girl blurted out, "Are you an Elf?"

"Yes," answered Avalain.

"And a Dwarf likes you?"

"Yes, I—wait—how did you know that?" questioned the Elf girl incredulously.

The older girl sighed in frustration. "Tilda, you cannot simply ask things like that!" Then, to Avalain, she said, "I'm sorry, Miss. Please excuse my sister… My name is Sigrid. It's nice to meet you." She formally held out a hand, and Avalain shook it. The Elf girl figured that Sigrid was perhaps sixteen, whereas Bain was about the same age and Tilda was perhaps half that.

"It is a pleasure indeed," said Avalain, smiling a little. "And do not worry about questions, Tilda. To answer your previous one, yes, a Dwarf likes me. It is odd, I will grant you that," she laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on the three faces, "but it is not unheard of. I intended to follow him to his home, although seeing as I have been _left _here, I shall return to Rivendell and await him… stubborn Dwarf," she grumbled as an afterthought.

Tilda frowned. "Yes, very stubborn. Maybe you should wait here with us!"

At this proposition, Avalain laughed. "Thank you, Tilda, but I'm afraid I must go locate them. Besides, I must find your father and give him back his coat."

"Do not worry, we can give it to him. Did he truly find you in the middle of the river?" asked Sigrid, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The Elf girl nodded. "Orcs had attacked the borders of Mirkwood. I was knocked into the river and nearly drowned… your father found me."

The three children looked immensely pleased—then Avalain repeated, "Thank you for your hospitality, Sigrid, Bain, Tilda. But I must leave and find the Dwarves."

All three nodded and waved her farewell, and she left and moved toward the Town Square, where hopefully _someone _would have seen them…

When she arrived, however, there was somewhat of a hubbub going on. It appeared everyone was circled around someone in the center; at the stairs, a large Man with long orange hair was standing next to Alfrid. Avalain shuddered seeing the deputy again—but then she realized that, at the base of the steps, was Thorin Oakenshield, talking to the people of Lake-Town: "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland… I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on the lake! This was the center of all trade of the North! I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

At this last, the denizens of the town erupted into applause and excited whispers. There was clear hope in their eyes, and many were clapping their hands as well. But then another familiar voice rang out over the crowd…

"_DEATH! _That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Avalain started hearing that it was Bard. She began to push through the people to get to the center, where surely the Dwarves were standing behind their leader. But it was difficult to forge a path, and Thorin then announced, "You can listen to this nay-sayer, but I promise you this… if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the Mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

There were more cheers at that.

Alfrid the deputy had something to say afterward. "Why should we take you at your word, eh? We know nothing about you! Who can vouch for your character?"

There was a silence. Avalain was about to step forward and vouch for Thorin, but another beat her to it. It was Bilbo Baggins. "Me," he announced, stepping forward for all to see. "I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield, gives his word, then he will keep it."

"And me as well!" announced Avalain. At last, the people parted so she might have a path towards the middle.

Thorin blinked once upon seeing her. His blue eyes were unable to contain his surprise as the Elf girl announced, "Thorin Oakenshield has promised you the return of splendored days. He is someone who honors his word, places loyalty and honor and pride above almost all else. I also can tell you that he will do as he promises."

If the people had been excited before, they were nothing short of ecstatic now.

Bard stared at Avalain with a look that might've been betrayal. She smiled sadly at him and shrugged, but he just shook his head and shouted, "All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

This last sentence did not make Thorin any more benign. With a look of contempt, he turned to the two standing on the steps of the greatest house. But before he could speak, the man with the orange hair—who must've been the Master of the Lake—declared, "Now, now! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, YOUR ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

Avalain gasped and looked at Bard, who appeared positively mutinous.

Ignoring Alfrid's interjections about how the Master was correct, Bard glared at Thorin. "You have no right," he said angrily, shaking his head. "No right to enter that Mountain."

Thorin stepped up to him. "I have the only right," he whispered, and then he redirected his attention back to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

The Master thought for a moment, then declared, shaking his finger at Thorin's direction, "I say unto you… WELCOME! Welcome! And thrice, welcome! King Under the Mountain!"

For the third time, the people began cheering and applauding, mirth and festive moods taking over the Town Square. Avalain smiled and looked around—the town was livelier than she'd ever dared dream to see it. As she looked around, she saw Fili gazing at her with warmth.

Smiling, she approached him and asked, "You didn't think you were leaving without me, now, did you?"

"On the contrary, I counted on you to catch up," he chuckled. Then, abandoning his jesting, he asked, "Are you well rested? Is there anything you need?"

After thinking for a moment, she shook her head. "I do not believe so." At that moment, however, her stomach growled. Avalain resisted the urge to slap her forehead with her hand.

Fili laughed and gestured her inside, where the Master was frantically beckoning the Company.

Within the great house, the Dwarves dined and drank and had such a merry time as they had not had since leaving Rivendell. Avalain allowed herself to loosen up a little—though that did not mean touching any alcohol—and she made sure to keep the Dwarves out of _too _much trouble. After a while, though, this grew admittedly difficult, and the Elf girl gave up with a disgruntled sigh.

"It's no use," she sighed to Fili, who was chuckling. "They're hopeless."

"You've just now figured that out?" he asked, which set Avalain to laughing as well.

For a few more hours, they socialized—but then, they retreated outdoors and looked around. The stars were bright, and Avalain smiled upon seeing them, recalling the day she'd subtly offered Fili to join her stargazing in Rivendell…

"I still think the patroness is lovelier," he mumbled beside her, and Avalain could not help but laugh. She well recalled that night and was glad to see that he did as well.

"I still think you flatter me," replied Avalain, locking her fingers in his. They were sitting on the steps outside the great hall, the ones that led to the back. It was relatively quiet, and they hoped they would not be bothered there. So far, their wishes were granted.

Bringing her back to reality, Fili scoffed and replied, "Nonsense. As a matter of fact, now that you're rested and well again, I believe there might finally be time for me to tell you how lovely you are."

The Elf girl laughed remembering what the Dwarf had said in Thranduíl's dungeons. But although she smiled, a weight settled in her heart being reminded of the Mirkwood King and his son. What had happened to them—what did they think of her?

Fili noticed her change in demeanor. "You're troubled about the Elves," he sighed, lightly squeezing her hand. Seeing that she did not respond, he added, "Rightly so, of course, but Avalain, do not worry that they do not love you. I am sure they do… One incident would not be enough for someone who cared for you the way the Elf King did to stop loving you."

Slightly comforted, she smiled. "Do you think so?"

"I'm certain of it," he answered, and the tone with which he responded comforted her more.

"Well…" said the girl hesitantly. "I suppose I can trust in hope. Thank you, Fili. You help me in ways I believe no one else can."

"I should hope so," he announced, which again made her laugh. But then, returning to seriousness, he asked, "What are you going to do when we leave tomorrow morning?"

Avalain thought for a moment. "I shall return to Mirkwood. I must find Thranduíl and Legolas and let them know I am all right… And I will remain there until your quest is over. Then, perhaps you shall meet me here?" This last was ended as a question; hearing it, Fili chuckled.

"Of course I would, Avalain. My question now is—will you not miss your city? If you are to do as you plan, you shall not see it again perhaps for a long while…"

"That matters not," said the girl dismissively. "I've told you time and time again, and I will continue to do so, that my place is here. That will not change, not for many years."

The Dwarf smiled and kissed her hand. For a little while more, they stargazed in silence, admiring the white light that was cast down upon them. After some time, however, they retreated indoors, where the party was still in full swing—although it appeared Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, Kira, and Kili had retired for the night already. But instead of being caught in the hustle and bustle of the celebration, Avalain and Fili quietly crept to one of the guest rooms the Master had offered.

Once there, Fili smiled and said, "I'll take my leave of you for tonight. And, before I forget, _en ve' silma sina dome_."

Avalain's eyes widened. "Oh—" she gasped. She was surprised by the Dwarf's use of Elvish—_you look like starlight tonight, _he had said to her as a rough translation of Elvish. "Did you—will you—oh, never mind…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, the journey to the Mountain is a couple days away… and there's still the matter of the dragon…"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"And I do not know exactly when I would see you again, so I was hoping we might stay up just a little while longer…" Although Avalain was slightly embarrassed to find herself saying this, the smile presented to her wiped away whatever fear and doubt she'd previously held.

Eventually, the two accidentally fell asleep as they had been talking.

When they woke up the following morning, both were startled to see the daylight rushing in through the window. Knowing that there was precious time left, Avalain and Fili darted out of the room only to run straight into Kili—"OOMPH!" they all exclaimed as they were slammed back into the wall.

"Well, that was unexpected," smirked Kira, who had been standing behind Kili. She moved to upright him, however, and checked over him with caring eyes—the grin she shot his way made Avalain sure that Kili had at last won the Dwarvish girl over.

"Unexpected? Hardly," replied Kili, an evil smirk on his lips. "I knew it was only a matter of time before these two got a move on."

Fili glared at his brother. "It was nothing like that, Kili! We were just talking."

"Ah," grumbled Kili, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "What a pity." He then wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that made Kira slap his cheek lightly.

"Enough teasing, Kili," she chided, though—was it a trick of the light?—her face was somewhat pink.

Their bantering over, the four walked down to the pier where the Dwarves would be sent off. Right when they arrived was when the others were boarding the small boat. Avalain bent down to Fili and smiled… "I will see you soon, Fili. I will wait for your return."

He kissed her lightly before moving towards the Company, but as the Master ranted on and on about how the whole of Lake-Town wished them luck, the Elf girl noticed something was going on… Thorin, Fili, and Kili were discussing heatedly… And then, to Avalain's immense surprise, Oin climbed out of the boat, followed by an angry looking Fili and a sad Kira.

Certain that something had gone wrong, she moved forward and asked, "What has happened?"

"It's Kili's wound," replied Fili furiously. "Thorin claims it will slow him down and prevent the Company from reaching the Mountain in time. So I am staying here with him."

Hearing this, Avalain threw her hands to her throat. She had completely forgotten that Kili was hurt after all the events of the day—angry tears spiked her eyes, she was so disappointed in herself, she had forgotten…

"Do not worry, Avalain," said Kili sadly as he watched the others float away. "We will meet up with them eventually.

There were some rapid footsteps, and Bofur came charging down the dock. "Wait!" he cried to the boat, but seeing Oin, Fili, Kili, and Kira all before him, he sighed in relief, "So you missed the boat as well?"

That was when Kili tried to stand and almost fell over. He gasped sharply from the effort of remaining upright—Avalain stole a glance at his leg and had to restrain a gasp. It needed tending to immediately, and she would need medicine for this injury as well.

"Hurry!" she cried. "We must get him to someone who can help."

So the other Dwarves helped Kili walk towards the great house where the Master dwelled, with the hope that the Master of Lake-Town might help.


	13. Chapter 13

**All right, I'm intending there to be 17 chapters to this fic! For those of you who have stuck with me this far, thank you soooo much. That honestly means so much to me, and I would like to dedicate this specifically to you. I love reading your reviews, seeing how many visitors I've gotten, getting emails when a story is favorited... it's honestly the best thing in the world. **

**I hope you enjoy these last few chapters; I'll try to have it all done for you soon. Thanks again for reading, and please review! :)**

* * *

Unfortunately, the Master of Lake-Town sent Avalain and the Dwarves away, shrieking about sickness and contagion and whatnot. Not sure what else to do, they traveled to Bard's house, where he grudgingly accepted them.

Hours had passed since they'd taken refuge in Bard's house, and despite Avalain's Elvish spells, she simply did not have the herbs needed to cure Kili. Although Bofur had ran to search the town for athelas, at Oin's and Avalain's request, Kili groaning in pain, unable to contain it—Kira knelt beside him, murmuring encouragingly, remaining admirably strong for him despite the sadness she felt from his pain.

It was only a half-hour since Bofur had left, but something happened that no one was expecting. There came a great rumbling throughout the world; loose debris fell from the ceiling, showering Bard, his children, the Dwarves, and Avalain with a thin layer of dust. Everyone looked upward in dread… they knew what the quake had meant.

Bain darted toward the window and exclaimed, "It's coming from the Mountain!"

"You should leave us," exclaimed Fili, finally moving away from his brother's bedside. He stood in front of Bard as next he said, "Take your children, get out of here."

Avalain admired how he thought of Bard's family's safety first. Yes, she thought, he would be a very good ruler someday.

"And go where?" asked Bard. "There is nowhere to go."

"Go to Mirkwood," answered Avalain. "If I were to give you this—" Here, she held out the silver butterfly pin. "Then you would be accepted by Thranduíl. I would need to write him a letter as well, just in case, but you would be away from this place."

Bard, however, slowly shook his head. "It is too late for running…"

With tears in her eyes, asked little Tilda, "Are we going to die, Da?"

"No, darling," he replied, his gaze still lost upon Avalain.

"The dragon…" persisted his daughter. "It's going to kill us."

Suddenly, Bard's eyes were filled with a steely determination. The lost gaze was replaced by a hard resoluteness; he reached upward and yanked at a mesh of nets close to the ceiling. More dust fell, but in his hand was, unmistakably, a Black Arrow.

"Not if I kill it first," declared Bard, his tone reflecting the look in his eyes. He began to move out the door, but Avalain grabbed his arm.

"It is much too dangerous," she murmured. "You need more than one Black Arrow to succeed, Bard. Lord Girion of Dale shot three Arrows, and none did any damage."

Despite her warnings, Bard still shook his head. "I must try. Lord Girion was my ancestor—I must complete what he started." And without waiting for another word from her, he disappeared out the front door and into the darkness of the night, the Black Arrow tightly in his grasp.

As the time passed, all was quiet. Avalain and Oin struggled mightily to calm Kili's raging fever and keep him still; he had begun thrashing. The poison in his blood was spreading at an alarming rate—where was Bofur?!

Sigrid quietly moved to the balcony for a breath of fresh air. Avalain thought nothing of it… until she screamed and sprinted back inside.

Soon Avalain was able to see why. An Orc was pursuing her, its frighteningly red eyes locked on Sigrid's face. With a cry, the Elf girl leapt forward and twisted its neck around before it could resist. But more soon followed it—there were at least a half-dozen that appeared.

Fili and Oin and Bain joined the fight; even Tilda and Sigrid managed to help by throwing cutlery at the creatures. But at Fili's insistence, the two girls dove under the table. Meanwhile, Bain upended the table to crush it against the Orcs as Fili, Kira, and Avalain continued tackling the Orcs, holding them off and directing them away from the children as best as they could.

That was when an arrow was embedded in the skull of the Orc that Avalain was fighting.

She gasped and swiveled her gaze to the window. And sure enough, there was Legolas, aiming his bow at the remaining Orcs in the room. Tauriel followed him, wielding a bow as well—"Duck!" cried Avalain, and she pushed Oin to the ground as an arrow flew directly over his head.

A scream sounded from behind then; Avalain whirled around to see one of the Orcs had seized Kili's leg. She gasped and was about to throw herself at it—Tauriel too was aiming a knife at it—but Kira, with a ferocious screech, leapt upon its shoulders and steered it directly through a window, causing it to fall flat on the ground outside.

Kira put her hands to her hips and glared at Tauriel before rushing to help Kili back onto the couch where he'd previously been resting.

The Orcs were defeated by this point, and many lay limp upon the floor of Bard's house. Bain blinked and whispered with astonishment, "You killed them all…"

Legolas whirled around and stared at Avalain. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, his bright eyes checking over her for any injury.

"I am fine," she said calmly so he might relax as well. "Do not worry."

He breathed deeply, then nodded. "Come, Tauriel, Avalain. We must follow those Orcs."

Avalain, however, shook her head. "I cannot, not yet. Kili needs help. Bofur should be returning with the athelas soon…"

"I can do it," volunteered Tauriel, but Avalain frowned slightly.

"Thank you for the option, but I might as well. I would hate to leave now and not know if he is well."

With that, Bofur burst into the room, a wad of green leaves in his hand. Flushed and rather disheveled, he gasped, "Accursed Orcs!" before handing them off to Avalain. The She-Elf abruptly turned to Kili—who was thrashing about—and placed the leaves on his leg.

"Hold him down!" she exclaimed. Kira, Fili, Oin, and Tauriel all hastened to do so.

Once he was still, Avalain began the normal healing spells. She repeated them over and over to be triply sure he would be healed; once she finished, Kili was staring at the ceiling, the demented look in his eyes gone. It seemed, however, that he was trying to say something.

For a moment, everyone stared and listened intently. At last, however, it became apparent what he was trying to say—"_Kira._"

Kira swallowed and moved towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder, her light blue-gray eyes becoming slightly red.

Kili then turned to his brother; Fili looked relieved. Avalain watched as he clapped a hand to his little brother's shoulder—after ascertaining that he felt better, Fili turned to thank Avalain, but she stopped him by claiming it was no favor for her to save Kili.

Hearing this, Fili smiled and lightly kissed her hand.

"Avalain," said Legolas again. The Elf girl started; she had almost forgotten he was there. But his voice reminded her—and what was that concealed underneath it? She could not tell. "We should follow those Orcs, see where they came from."

She blinked once and glanced at Fili. He wore a sad smile upon his face, but he nodded, so Avalain answered, "I am coming."

Legolas did not wait another minute before turning on his heels and leaving. "Tauriel?" he asked over his shoulder, but the redheaded Elf only swallowed and declared, "I must… stay here."

The Elf prince frowned, but all he retorted was, "Suit yourself. Come on, Avalain." Together, the prince of Mirkwood and the princess of Rivendell exited the house.

Once they were out of earshot, Legolas said coolly, "So it was the blond one."

Avalain had to resist her sigh. "Yes…"

"It's a shame I hadn't bet Lasther on it—he thought it was the brunet. Turns out I would've spared myself a night shift on the Southern Wall after all," he replied, a somewhat bitter smirk on his face.

Attempting to avert the topic, Avalain forced herself to laugh. She almost winced at how phony it sounded. "Quite a shame indeed. Night shifts were never my favorite."

It was quiet for a moment before both Elves heard pounding footsteps drawing near. With a gasp, Avalain whirled around and ducked as an Orc's blade was launched over her head. Furious, Legolas stuck the beast straight through the eyes with his dagger. Realizing Avalain was unarmed, he swiftly gave her a sword to defend herself with.

And it was a good thing he did, too—right after the first Orc was killed, more appeared, as well as the largest one that had knocked Avalain into the river. As she kept the smaller Orcs away from Legolas, he tackled the large one…

"Bolg!" shouted Legolas angrily as he whirled around and tried to stick Orcrist—apparently Legolas hadn't given Thorin his sword back—into the large Orc.

"What?!" responded Avalain, distracted by the monster lunging towards her.

"I know who this Orc is!"

Admittedly exasperated, replied Avalain, "I'm sure the knowledge will be invaluable during a sword-fight, Leggy, thanks for the information!"

Bolg then swung Legolas into a post, twice. The Elf landed before Avalain's feet, and he glared up at the Elf girl angrily. "_Leggy? Really?_" he groaned.

"Don't start with me!" And Avalain lunged forward and embedded her knife in Bolg's arm.

The Orc roared with pain, but it didn't seem very affected by her blow. It gave Legolas just enough time to get up and shout, "I thought I got rid of that when I was twelve!"

"You didn't!" She gasped as Bolg swung towards her and ducked, though she was then kicked into a pile of wooden buckets. With a groan, she got up to see that Legolas had leapt onto the Orc's back and was bashing its head into a wooden beam once, twice, three times—

Suddenly, the Orc managed to grab Avalain and crush her against its chest. With a raw scream, she lunged back and head-butt the beast in the chin. It roared again and released her before smacking Legolas against the post and rushing off.

"Legolas!" cried Avalain as he crumpled to the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he grumbled, rising. He put a hand to his nose and saw a thin trickle of blood.

The look on his face that followed was one that promised murder. "Come on," he growled, glaring after Bolg as he started to ride off on a Warg. "Let's follow that bastard."

Avalain smirked at the tone of his voice—she could tell he was personally offended that he was bleeding. But she followed her friend as he took a nearby horse from the stables and offered her a spot behind him. Then they rode off, hoping they might find out where Bolg had come from.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite their tenacious course of pursuit, Bolg escaped after about an hour, as the Warg had more endurance than the malnourished horse that Legolas and Avalain rode. They spent another hour searching for him, however, just to make sure. When at last it was deemed hopeless, Legolas agreed to let Avalain return to Lake-Town so she might say farewell to Fili before he set out for the Mountain again.

When they got there, a nasty shock awaited them.

Lake-Town was completely destroyed. It had been burned by Smaug; from what whispers Avalain heard, Bard had slayed it with the help of his son. She was anxious to locate the Dwarves and the bargeman's family after this, as she was very worried about them all.

Luckily, she found them before long. Legolas walked with her to the Dwarves; Tauriel was with them. As the prince of Mirkwood began speaking to the redheaded She-Elf, Avalain moved toward Fili, who had a small smile upon his face.

"Is this actually farewell this time?" he questioned jokingly, though his eyes were sad.

Avalain laughed quietly and replied, "My heart tells me it is. It is time you go see your homeland, _a'mael naug_. You must find your uncle and see the halls of your forefathers. And when next I see you, it shall be in that Mountain."

The Dwarf smiled at this, and he gently grabbed her hand. "It will not be long," he said, his voice revealing his hope and belief in this statement. "A few days, perhaps."

"Yes," she agreed. "In the meantime, I must return to Mirkwood, if only to tell King Thranduíl that I still breathe, and that I shall be coming back here for my life. I owe him that."

He nodded and sighed quietly. "I know you do, and I know you must go to him. But I cannot help the part of me that wishes you did not have to, so that I would not have to go without seeing you even if it is only for a few days."

At this, the Elf girl chuckled. "Do not worry, Fili. After these days are over, you will not have to wish as such any longer."

"A soothing thought," he mused with satisfaction, making her giggle again. But then he kissed her hand and said, "I shall see you in a few days."

"A few days," she promised; and she watched him go to the boat that the others were pushing out to the lake. As the Dwarves looked back at her, she waved—they waved with cheerful grins on their faces.

Fili looked back and smiled again at Avalain before setting off; she remained until the boat was out of sight.

Next, she turned to Legolas, who was watching her curiously. He saw the sadness in her eyes and offered a hopeful smile, though he said nothing. Avalain took it gratefully and asked, "Shall we return to Mirkwood?"

"You shall have to go with this guard, Talinor," answered Legolas, a stormy look erupting in his own eyes. "Tauriel has been banished, and there is something I must see to…"

"What is it?" questioned Avalain.

"Bolg. I know where he's going—to Gundabad."

"Gundabad?!" gasped the She-Elf. "You are going there? _Alone? _Nonsense—I'm coming with you!"

"No, Avalain, it is too dangerous. You should return to my father; and I shall not be alone. Tauriel is coming with me."

Avalain frowned, though she said nothing except, "You better come back, Legolas, and tell me everything," before mounting the horse that the guard Talinor was riding.

She heard him chuckle and reply, "I would not dream of doing anything else," before being rushed off back to Mirkwood.

* * *

The journey was less than an afternoon's ride; throughout it Avalain had grown more and more nervous. She still wondered if King Thranduíl was furious with her for helping the Dwarves to escape… the possibility that he may no longer love her consumed her entire being.

When, however, she arrived at his throne room and was instantly greeted by, "_Ai wilwarin, Avalain!_" and a tight embrace, her immediate fears vanished. If nothing else, at least he still cared for her…

Once he pulled away from her, Thranduíl kept his hands on her arms, as if she would slip away again. "I thought I'd lost you," he sighed, his composed self once again. She smiled weakly, but could say nothing except, "I am sorry to worry you, my Lord."

"It matters not now," he answered finally. "I am simply glad that you are alive and well."

That, however, was when the Elf girl realized that he looked as if ready to travel. His long scythe was upon his person, as was a traveling cloak. Concerned, she asked "My Lord, where are you going?"

"I have heard of the dragon's demise, and I must go to the Mountain to negotiate the return of what's mine with that stubborn Dwarf," answered Thranduíl, his icy blue eyes flashing.

Avalain knew that despite the Elf king's stubbornness, it was equally rivaled by that of Thorin Oakenshield. "I do not know if your attempts will prove fruitful…"

"It is certainly worth a shot. Besides, I have something that will convince Oakenshield to give me what I want."

"And what is that?" asked Avalain, raising an eyebrow.

Thranduíl smirked. "An army," he answered simply, which made the girl pale. Would he truly threaten the inhabitants of the Lonely Mountain with an army? Fili was in there—would he be hurt?

Before she could express these concerns, King Thranduíl spoke again. "If all goes well—and I believe it shall—no one will be hurt. I will spare your friends. It is only Oakenshield I must overcome. And Avalain, for your own safety, remain here in the wood. Talinor shall be with you, as shall many exceptional guards. Nothing else will touch you so long as I am King, and they are allowed to use whatever means to keep you here. Is this understood?"

Avalain sulked seeing how well Thranduíl thought this through. "Yes, my Lord…"

"Very good," he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I shall be back quite soon, I believe."

The Elf girl nodded, not quite sure what to say. She only watched Thranduíl left…

As soon as he was gone, she whirled to the stables before the guards could find her. A grim smile appeared on her face; Belutha whinnied happily at seeing Avalain.

The Elf bolted out of the stables upon her horse before any of the guards could even notice she'd gone. She was very careful to let Thranduíl and his army have a head-start, however, and Avalain made sure to remain a full day behind him.

When she passed Lake-Town, another feeling of guilt washed over her. Belutha's ears twitched uneasily; she felt the stench of death and nickered reproachfully as Avalain remained for a moment to observe all the destruction. Upon noting the uneasy state of her poor horse, the Elf finally allowed Belutha to move forward.

But the girl was still bothered… where had the citizens of Lake-Town all gone? They had disappeared…

Her questions were answered when she arrived at Dale. Not only were the Men present, but so was Thranduíl's army. With a sharp gasp, Avalain bade the horse to hide behind a large stone column so she would not be spotted. She had to make it past the army somehow…

With a puzzled frown, she thought that perhaps she could ride straight up to the gates of Erebor. After all, the Dwarves were sure to be inside the Mountain now that the dragon was dead. She decided to ride up there, just to make sure they were safe…

It took her only an hour upon horseback to arrive at the front gate of Erebor. What she saw, however, made her stop short.

The magnificent door of the Mountain was blocked by hundreds of tons of large rocks. They were solidified into a barrier, as if to keep everyone out. The bridge leading up to the blocked door was destroyed, so Avalain could not draw any closer unless she wished to risk stepping on the rocks in the water.

Atop the ledge stood Thorin Oakenshield, glaring down at Avalain.

"I thought you were returning to Mirkwood!" he shouted, none too kindly.

"I had, but then I learnt that Thranduíl meant to bring an army to your doorstep, so I came back!"

"How am I to believe that is the truth? You might be a spy!"

Avalain was highly affronted. "_Me? _A _spy? _After all I've been through with your Company?! How can you possibly think that?"

Thorin opened his mouth to respond, but another voice interrupted him. "Avalain, you should leave. It isn't safe here!"

The Elf girl squinted to see the hobbit, who was staring at her with wide eyes. It appeared he was trying to tell her something, something important, through merely his gaze… when the halfling shot an alarmed look in Thorin's direction, she finally caught on.

Thorin had succumbed to the dragon-sickness.

But if anything, that made her more determined to stay.

"Do you realize that you may be killed if you do not give Thranduíl what he wants?" questioned the girl hopelessly. "Does your life, your kingdom, your people, mean anything to you now?"

The leader of the Company only continued glaring. With a menacing frown, he disappeared behind his wall.

Avalain sighed. Things had not turned out the way she'd hoped…

Just then, a pounding of hooves entered her ears. She whirled around to see Bard riding up to the mountain. When he caught sight of the Elven princess, he started and exclaimed, "I did not honestly believe you had returned."

"I had gone to Mirkwood for a very brief time before returning, yes; but seeing the obstinate King now, perhaps it would be better for my stress if I hadn't!"

Bard chuckled grimly. "So you've had no luck with him either? Despite King Thranduíl's army, he refuses to back down."

Avalain was startled by this. "Thranduíl's already been here?"

"Indeed. The only reason I am here now is because Gandalf noticed you passing through Dale, and he sent me to bring you back there before you can be hurt."

The Elf princess was surprised by the news that Gandalf had returned, but she was even more shocked by the wizard's fear. "Impossible. The Dwarves would never hurt me…"

Bard, however, only gave her a look and waved her onward. "You better hurry. It will be dark soon."

Knowing that this much was very true, Avalain ruefully followed Bard back to the desolated city, where many of Lake-Town's denizens were training with old swords while wearing rusty armor. "You are preparing for battle as well?" she exclaimed. She had to admit this was a surprise.

The bargeman nodded. "We too need what is due to us. We have nothing now except what Thorin Oakenshield promised us. Either way, we shall die unless he gets off his high horse and cooperates."

"Not likely."

"I know. A foolish hope, but it is something to hold onto."

The girl looked around and suddenly saw the wizard—and King Thranduíl. She swallowed uneasily and trotted over to them. Belutha felt her mistress's anxiety and whinnied once or twice.

Once she arrived, King Thranduíl announced, "_So! _You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Yes," replied Avalain with as much defiance as she dared.

"Do you care to explain?"

"Certainly. I will not let you hurt my friends. I know you will go to whatever lengths necessary to retrieve what you are owed, and I believe that it should be given to you. I do _not, _however, believe that you are entitled to use whatever means to get it! You claim to be patient—so be patient. You do not need to resort to bloodshed for those diamonds, my Lord. That is folly."

King Thranduíl watched her as he spoke and shook his head. "You do not understand the depth of their meaning, Avalain," he said sharply. "I will take my leave of you tonight. Gandalf wishes to speak to you, at any rate."

As the Mirkwood Elf moved away, Avalain swallowed. He was certainly angry with her now… She turned to the wizard gloomily and mumbled, "Hello, Gandalf."

"Good evening, Avalain," replied the wizard. Now that Avalain was closer to him, she could see that he was quite haggard and weary. Her concern for the wizard peaked, but before she could ask what had happened, he held up a hand. "What happened to me is a story for another time. I must tell you, Avalain, that it is not safe for you here. It is likely a battle between the Elves, Men, and Dwarves is about to begin. You must not endanger yourself again."

"But—"

"Quiet, Avalain. King Thranduíl and I are very worried about your safety. Please remain on the hillside of Lake-Town while the others approach the Mountain tomorrow morning."

Knowing that since she had already disobeyed Thranduíl once, she would be severely punished if she should do it again, Avalain sighed and curtly nodded.

"Good," harrumphed the wizard. "Tonight you shall remain—"

"Gandalf!" huffed an out-of-breath voice. Both the Elf and the wizard started to see Bilbo Baggins in their midst.

"Bilbo!" cried both of them. Gandalf immediately proceeded to question the halfling, and they walked away as Bilbo exclaimed that he needed to find King Thranduíl and Bard. This left Avalain alone.

Bain walked up to her then and smiled. "Hello again, Avalain," he said. "Let me show you to where you can sleep tonight."

Although Avalain wished she could return to the Mountain to plead with Thorin to be reasonable, to see Fili and be comforted that he was indeed well and safe behind the walls of Erebor, that was not to be. And so she followed the boy towards the buildings of Dale, and once he left her, she simply stared at the stars, wondering about what would happen the following day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Good morning, all! Including this chapter, there are only three left until the end of the story. Although, I have a surprise for you all after it's done! I'll let you know what that is later... ;)**

**If you've made it this far, I'm so grateful to you for keeping up with the story. It's honestly the best feeling to know that people enjoy what you've written; it's lovely to hear from you all and see a new favorite or review or follow! So I just want to thank you for doing that! **

* * *

Apparently Gandalf and King Thranduíl had been serious about Avalain remaining on the overlook of the Mountain, because the wizard and Elf King themselves had escorted her up there and commanded her to stay.

Avalain sat down with a huff and crossed her arms as she watched them ride away. Below, she could see the Elves in their golden armor marching towards the Mountain. Beside them were the Men, who were a more ragged bunch, but no less determined to get what they were promised.

For what seemed like forever, the Elf girl sat down next to her horse. At least they had been kind enough to give her transportation back to the city… Belutha grazed contently as Avalain lay upon the grass and kept her eyes peeled for any sudden movements.

The strange thing was, the first thing Avalain felt was a rumbling from within the ground.

Confused, she sat up, wondering what could be making such a racket. She gazed over the mountainside and gasped—an army of Dwarves was marching leisurely towards that of the Elves and Men.

So Thorin Oakenshield had been underestimated… Avalain's spirits sank. There would surely be a battle now; a long and arduous one. Oh, she prayed to the Eldar that Fili wouldn't be in it…

After a few brief moments of pause, there came another earth-shaking quake.

"_Another army?!_" shouted Avalain angrily.

But this wasn't a Dwarvish army like she'd expected. The rumblings had been caused by were-worms—seeing them made the Elf gape. As far as she had been told, were-worms were only legend! But no, there they were, eating the earth, making everyone stop short.

Suddenly, an army of Orcs began charging the Mountain. The Dwarves, of course, immediately redirected their blades towards the evil creatures… but the Elves and Men hesitated. Avalain was outraged. How could Thranduíl hesitate to fight Orcs, the race that every other in Middle-Earth despised the most?

He, however, seemed to come to his senses; the Elves began fighting as well.

With a small sigh of relief, Avalain anxiously watched the events unfold. She struggled with herself about what to do… should she join the fight, or remain on the hillside? Thranduíl's wrath would be terrible if she went—her conscience would be if she didn't.

Her decision was made much easier when, with an earsplitting _BOOM!, _the stones blocking Erebor were pushed out of the way, and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield emerged from the Mountain.

"Scrap it," muttered Avalain, bolting to her feet. "I'm going."

And with that, she seated herself upon her horse and rocketed down the plains.

Despite how long the distance was, Belutha was a remarkable horse; Avalain somehow made it to the battlefield in little less than a half-hour. With an encouraging pat on the snout, she bade Belutha to find somewhere safe to hide until the battle was over. Seeing the chaos around her, the horse was only too happy to do so.

Avalain entered the battle, swinging her sword every direction. Elves and Dwarves and Men were all working together to repel the Orcs from the Mountain, and she was very glad to see their cooperation. As she ran, sliced, ducked, and stabbed, she kept a sharp lookout for anyone within Thorin's Company, as they might be able to tell her where Fili was.

Time continued to pass—the Men retreated to Dale to protect their women and children, as the leader of the Orc army had commanded his soldiers to infiltrate the city. Now it was only the Dwarves and the Elves on the plains…

As she was thinking about possibly helping the Men, Avalain bumped into someone on accident. A familiar voice screamed, "_DUCK!_"

Without hesitation, she did so. A knife whirled over her head and was launched into an Orc's neck. The beast crumpled without delay, and Avalain turned to see Ori, his boyish face white. Beside him stood Dori and Gloin, all of whom were glad to meet the Elvish princess again.

"Are you doing all right?" asked Avalain as she whipped to the side and stabbed an Orc.

"Just fine, darlin'!" responded Gloin. "_HARRUMPH!_" he swung his axe so hard the tip of it emerged out the other side of an Orc's body.

"So I see! Have you seen Fili anywhere?" she cried next.

"Last I saw, he was with Thorin!"

Avalain expressed her thanks and rushed deeper into the fray to find Thorin or, even better, Fili. She was certain he was alive—she felt his heart beating as if he were physically a part of her. This fueled her hope and inspired her to continue searching.

At last, her search proved successful. She heard his easily recognizable voice shout his brother's name—"_Kili, look out!_"

The Elf looked to Kili and saw an Orc upon his back. Another one was coming at him from the side.

With a ferocious cry, Avalain leapt onto the shoulders of the one sneaking for Kili's back. She slit its throat with her knife—both Dwarves looked astounded to see her in their midst.

Kili was the first to recover. "Thank you, Star Lady!" he cried with an exuberant grin. He then proceeded to dispatch more Orcs.

Fili, however, took Avalain's appearance a little differently. "What are you _doing _here, Avalain?!" he bellowed as he plunged a knife into an Orc's abdomen. "I thought you returned to Mirkwood!"

"I did until I realized Thranduíl was leading an army at your door! I had to be sure he wouldn't hurt you!"

"If you don't find your way to safety, _you'll _be the one hurt! I can't risk losing you!"

"You won't lose me!" At that moment, Avalain found a half-full quiver upon the ground. She soon located a bow not far off—with her new weapons in hand, she smiled scarily. Not a single Orc managed to get within three feet of either her or Fili for a good time afterward.

Seeing her proficient archery, the Dwarf grumbled, "There's still a risk."

At this, Avalain finally laughed. "Don't worry, silly Dwarf. I will be fine. It was you I was worried about."

"Me?" asked Fili with a crooked smile. He swung his sword at an Orc's neck—its head plopped to the ground, though neither Fili nor Avalain gave it a second glance. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because I saw you charge out of the Mountain," she replied, sparing a moment to look at him. He was staring back at her with puzzlement, then surprise as she added, "I saw you, on Thorin's right, charging the Orcs. I had to make sure you would be all right. I had to see you because I—well, I—"

Fili grinned and grabbed her hands. "I know," he murmured. "I understand."

She smiled shyly and then gasped as another Orc rampaged towards them. Luckily, another Elf took care of the little problem, so she was free for another moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then Thorin, flanked by Kili, Kira, and Dwalin, barreled up to them upon the back of a ram.

"Avalain Nightshade," he said; this time, however, there was true care in his voice as opposed to the apathy the previous night. "It is good to see you. I hope you will forgive my blunt nature yester-eve. I'm afraid I wasn't quite myself."

"You are quite forgiven, Thorin Oakenshield," replied Avalain with a laugh, making sure to use his full name the way he had used hers. "I am glad as well to see you."

The Dwarf King smiled kindly and then gestured to Fili. "Is it all right if I take him from you? I intend to bring my best warriors with me to charge Azog and end this battle once and for all."

"Azog the Defiler?" gasped Avalain, throwing a hand to her mouth.

"The very same," answered Thorin darkly.

She cleared her throat and looked at Fili before smiling. She knew he was a strong enough warrior to defend himself from Azog, especially with the others beside him. And so she said, "Of course you may borrow him. I trust that you shall all end this battle quickly. And may your sword be sharp," she added to Thorin, who grinned almost _carelessly. _It was a nice change from his normally pompous and stuffy demeanor.

Fili smiled at his uncle and said, "Just one minute."

Thorin nodded and began disposing Orcs that were starting to charge Fili and Avalain—Kira, Kili, and Dwalin all followed his lead.

The Dwarf turned to Avalain. "I will see you very soon," he said, kissing her hand.

"Very soon," said the Elf. "Before the sun sets, I believe. Perhaps tonight we might see the stars again, as the last few nights have been cloudy, and I have not been fortunate enough to spend them with you."

Fili smiled gently. "I would like nothing more," he murmured in her ear. He kissed her then; a short, yet not hurried kiss that made Avalain both happy and sad. "And I love you… Star Lady."

She smiled at the nickname and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she kissed him again. "I love you too, _a'mael naug. _Be very careful."

"I'm always careful," laughed Fili with a grin that suspiciously reminded Avalain of his brother. Despite that, however, she laughed and defended him as he mounted the awaiting ram. Once he was ready, Thorin nodded towards her and forced his steed toward the large, looming mountain of Ravenhill.

"Good luck!" she cried as Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Kira all took off. She watched them until they were gone, nothing more than specks in the distance.

After that, Avalain had her hands full fighting the Orcs. It was truthfully the first full-scale battle that she had been in, the first battle that was so thick you could _smell _the blood in the air, the first battle that even if you closed your eyes you could still see the hideous face of an Orc. It was not an experience she wanted to repeat—but somehow, she knew that it was an experience she would need to have and remember for her future.

Hours seemed to drain away; the Elf girl met up with all the others in Thorin's Company. She and Balin made a very good fighting duo; the Orcs seemed wary as they approached, though of course they were not wary for long, as they would be dead before they could make up their mind about whether to charge or not.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur were beside her next, swinging their weapons this way and that. It was during her time with these three that Avalain first received a true injury—an Orc lunged toward her with a dagger, and it caught her in the side.

"Ah!" she cried out, but in truth, it wasn't even the dagger that made her do so. It was another pain, a strange one she didn't recall feeling before, in her chest… It made her wonder if she sprained something, perhaps. Maybe she just needed to breathe deeply?

But no—even after a few gulps of air, she felt weird.

"You all right, lass?" asked Bofur worriedly, protecting her while she recuperated.

Avalain nodded, not wishing to appear weak. "Fine!" she gasped. And she returned to fighting.

Luckily, only another few minutes passed before the Orcs were at last defeated. They fled the Mountain as the Great Eagles rained down from the sky, plucking the monsters in their talons and killing a great many.

Cheers from the remaining Dwarves and Elves sounded; a triumphant call of victory.

As everyone celebrated, however, Avalain rushed up towards Ravenhill. A huge grin was across her face—they'd done it! They'd defeated Azog once and for all, why else would the Orcs be running? Her friends had succeeded, Thorin had gotten his revenge; everything was going to be all right.

It took her a minute to reach the fortress, but when she did, Fili and the others were not around. Confused, she looked around—then she gasped and smiled again. "Ah, Dwalin!" she exclaimed, drawing close to the Dwarf.

But there was something wrong. Dwalin looked _upset. _He was not brusque or emotionless like he usually was… He looked _moved. _His eyes were red… What had happened?

"Dwalin?" she asked concernedly. But the Dwarf only regarded her with sad eyes. "What… happened? Where is everyone?"

"You should go back to Dale, princess," replied Dwalin gruffly. "It would be better for you down there."

But Avalain obstinately shook her head. "No, I'm not going back there without Fili. Where is he?"

Dwalin hesitated.

Avalain's chest hurt again.

"_Where is he, Dwalin?_"

"Avalain—"

"_No,_" she gasped. It was the first time ever that Dwalin had called her by her name, which made her certain that something had happened, something had happened, something had happened to Fili. She ignored Dwalin's shouts for her to come back and rushed up the stairs, her heart pounding, her head swimming.

What had happened, what had happened, what happened, she needed to _know._

When at last she ascended the stairs, Avalain sprinted over to where others had gathered. Those who were standing were Bilbo, Balin, Ori, Dori, and Bombur. The others hadn't arrived yet.

Those who were fallen were Thorin, Fili, and Kili.

Fili.

Fallen.

"No."

It took a moment for Avalain to realize she'd spoken aloud. She tried to smile in order to restrain her scream. "No, it can't be; he must simply be injured."

That was when a sob echoed from the ground. Avalain blinked and discovered that the reason she hadn't seen Kira mourning at Kili's and Thorin's side was because she had been crying—tears had been streaming out of Avalain's eyes and she hadn't even noticed, because she didn't believe it, she _couldn't _believe it, not yet, not now.

Nonononono.

It wasn't possible.

Avalain dimly heard the Dwarves trying to murmur words of comfort to her and Kira, but they were lost in the ringing of her ears. She stared at Fili's face—it looked peaceful, familiar, he looked so alive.

Wasn't he alive? He was, wasn't he? She'd only been talking to him a minute before, he was saying that he loved her, he had called her Star Lady like he always did—she'd told him that she loved him, didn't she?

Yes, yes, she did. She'd told him that she loved him.

She noticed she'd sunken to her knees. She was leaning over his body, clutching her hands to her chest, sobbing, there were tears across her face, she'd never felt so numb before. Kira echoed her wails—they'd both lost them, lost them, they were gone, Fili would never see the stars again with her, never kiss her hand again, call her Star Lady, show her Erebor, never.

"Don't you do this," Avalain sobbed, her hand shakily making its way to his face. "Don't do this. Don't do this to me! I'm here, I'm _here, I'm home, I'm with you, don't do this to me!_"

The Dwarves realized they were intruding, and that Avalain and Kira both needed some moments alone. Although they were grieved at the loss of their King and their Princes, they knew that the ones who had loved them with their whole heart needed the solace, needed the time, needed it.

"I'm home," whispered Avalain again. "Home is with you, isn't it? I'm home, I'm home, don't leave me now. We made it. _We made it. _Can't you see the Lonely Mountain, look at it. Look at it…"

She tore her gaze off the Dwarf's face and glanced upward and saw the sunset. And the stars. And she wailed, she wailed at the unfairness of it all, she had loved and lost and found and lost again and now the stars were twinkling, in possession of the person she would give anything to have back.

Avalain looked at Fili again. He could've been sleeping. "Look at the stars," she murmured. "Aren't they beautiful? Can't you see them? You can see them. I know you can. They'll take care of you. If I can't take care of you then at least they can. They'll watch over you and love you for me, they'll do that. Yes they will."

She stopped talking for a moment, she had no idea what she was saying, she felt delirious. Lightheaded. Floating, as if she were dying too.

And maybe she was. It felt like she was dying.

Was this dying?

"One more word. One more word from you, just one, please, please, please. I just need to hear _one_."

She fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, writing that last chapter was painful. I cried while writing it, and I'm not kidding. **

**At any rate, I hope you all do not hate me now (although if you do then at least I know my writing has impacted you! XD)... I still have a surprise for you once this story is over, and I'm hoping that many of you will like it. If you'd be so kind as to stick with me until I release it (which should be within the week), I promise it gets better. **

**Thank you so much for reading, even after that atrocious Chapter 15 ending. I didn't want to keep you in suspense for too terribly long, so I decided to post this chapter the same day. I hope that you will continue to the end; I again promise it gets better. Thank you so much for sticking with me, as it is honestly so amazing to know you enjoy it. **

* * *

The victory celebration was going to be after the funeral. It would be the longest night of Avalain's life. She had been asked by the Company to talk about Fili, to give a eulogy for him, as she would've been his first choice, second only to his brother but Kira would be speaking about him because he was in the stars' care too.

When she had awoken in the bed she'd slept in at Dale, Avalain thought it had all been a dream, and she promptly burst into tears of relief.

But then Gandalf had walked in and said, "It's all right, Avalain. It's all right," and though he didn't know it, though he'd been trying to help her, those words caused her tears of relief to morph into tears of anguish.

She didn't know how she'd survived the last two days. She had been a living corpse, a zombie, walking around Ravenhill in her ragged gray dress like a ghost. She was certainly pale enough to be one. She wandered around the now deserted fortress or the extensive halls of Erebor, trying to pretend that Fili was showing her around, trying to hear his voice in her head.

_"__I've heard that this room is the gallery… the Gallery of Kings, Thorin said. Even after all these years, this place has remained beautiful. Though nothing is as beautiful as you, Star Lady."_

The only other person besides Fili's voice in her head that Avalain wished to be with was Kira, if only because the Dwarf girl understood her pain. They had both been all but mute the past two days. But while the Elf hardly ate and tried to sleep as much as possible, Kira seemed to eat and eat without ever becoming full, and she always had dark circles under her eyes. In fact, the only time Avalain had heard Kira speak was when she asked Dori if there were any strawberries around, at which request Dori gave her a look of pity mingled with confusion but went and located some strawberries for her. Kira ate them all.

But now it was time for the funeral. All three of Durin's sons had been placed in gold coffins. Avalain thought that was an insult to Thorin—he should've been put in a blue coffin, like his coat had been. He was Thorin Oakenshield more than the King Under the Mountain. She was pretty sure he would've rather the coffin been blue.

As Avalain stood next to Kira at the front, she ignored the looks she received by the Dwarves surrounding her. They could not see her face, as she'd covered it with a black veil. Thranduíl had been kind enough to give her a black dress. Bard had given her the veil; it used to be his wife's.

The Elf girl was comforted by Bard, as he too seemed to understand. But she couldn't yet believe his words, which had been, "After a time, the pain lessens, Avalain. It is not quick. But I promise you, it does."

She couldn't believe him yet. Not yet.

Thorin's coffin disappeared; sealed into a golden statue.

Next was Fili's, as he was the crown prince. Avalain felt more tears well in her eyes, and since her face was covered she felt no shame in letting herself cry. In fact even if her voice were to carry over the entire earth she still would've cried because this was the last time she would be remotely close to him, the last time.

Then he too disappeared; Avalain swallowed.

Kili's coffin too was brought. The Elf heard the Dwarf sniffle, saw her cover her nose and mouth with a handkerchief. Kira's eyes were bright red.

Once he was gone, Balin solemnly stepped forward and gazed across all his kin, as well as Avalain, Gandalf, and all Elves and Men that had sought to attend and pay their respects. "My fellow Dwarves… Men… Elves. Today we are here to say farewell to perhaps the greatest Dwarf in history—Thorin Oakenshield.

"He was a proud, stubborn Dwarf who thought of his people before all else. He was a true leader; an honest one, and brave. He never stood down from a fight, no matter the odds. He led this expedition to reclaim this Mountain, and he succeeded, but at the price of the line of Durin… Even so, he has done what the rest of us can only dream of doing. I know that he shall be proudly remembered as a legend.

"But not only was he an astounding leader, he was a friend. He was a fighter, a soldier, a warrior, a king, yes, but perhaps one of the greatest things he had been was a friend, and a true one at that. He meant so much to many of us here… Let us not forget him as everything he was." With this last, Balin raised his hand. "To Thorin!"

The Dwarves raised their fists the way Balin had done and cried, "To Thorin!"

Once the chorus of voices subsided, Balin smiled sadly at Avalain and gestured her to stand where he did. When she stood next to him, Avalain at last removed the veil; the Dwarves gasped seeing that she was an Elf, but somehow she was not bothered by some of their grumblings.

"I am here," she said over the small din, "to pay my last respects and say my last farewells to Fili, son of Frerin, son of Thror, heir to the kingdom of Erebor. But he was so much more than that, he was a _kind _Dwarf, a _loyal _one. True and smart and brave and caring right down to his last, I'm sure… I—cannot begin to describe—what he meant… not only to me, I'm sure, but to most of you here."

Avalain had to stop for a moment and collect herself. Then she continued, "Fili had so much kindness, fairness, and life within him. He would not hesitate to defend those whom he loved. Fili was selfless, always looking out for me, for his brother, and practically everyone else, particularly when we were in danger. His first thought was always us—and mine was on him. I loved him more than I can say, more than I can think or breathe. If I had the time to tell you how much I cared for him, we'd be here all evening. Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a rush, so that will have to wait."

The Dwarves in the Company chuckled a little, recalling what Fili had said to Avalain in the wine cellar of King Thranduíl's. Their quieted mirth brought the slightest bit of joy to Avalain's heart—and she was grateful for it.

"And so I must content myself with this… Fili was everything anyone should aspire to be. As long as I live, he shall not fade from memory. And I suspect that he shall never fade from your history…"

Not quite sure what else to say, Avalain smiled bitterly and moved back to where she had been standing before. Somehow, she was able to breathe deeply without more tears slipping down her face.

Kira ascended then and began to speak. "Now, Thorin and Fili were wonderfully responsible and regal and proper. But in all honesty, Kili was a wingnut."

At this, the Dwarves burst into laughter. Kira smiled slightly, her eyes containing more cheer than anyone had seen since the Battle of the Five Armies, as everyone was calling it now. "It is true," she persisted, "he was reckless, impetuous, and often quite immature. But despite his flaws, he was loving, and proud, and dependable. He, like his brother and uncle, would go to whatever end to protect the ones he loved. I know this because he sacrificed himself for me.

With her words, the room became deathly silent. Kira's face paled as she shook her head. "When presented with the choice to save himself, an Elf girl, or me, he chose _me. _He chose me and let himself die… If that does not prove his loyalty and compassion I do not know what will.

"Now, I know that most of you are saying that because even Kili… perished… the line of Durin has failed. But that is not true. There is still one more."

An outbreak of muttering. Avalain's eyes narrowed—what was Kira implying?

The Dwarf girl heard the astonishment of her kin and took a deep breath. Avalain noticed that her hand was shaking at her side, and she looked terrified in that moment. But then Kira regained her composure to say, "No one here knows who this new Durin is. I do not know him yet myself. But I will soon. And so will you."

A smile began to form on Avalain's face. Was it possible…?

"He does not yet breathe, but in seven months, he will. Kili's son—_my _son—will be born sometime this year, the true last heir of Durin."

The Dwarves all stared at her for a split second. And _then _they broke into cheers and laughter and joy, and Kira was soon sobbing and so was Avalain, and Kira continued to speak, "I know it is rather blasphemous for me to announce this without us ever marrying, but I do not care. He is the last I have of Kili, and no matter what you may say I will love him more than anything on this earth. This child shall be a living reminder of Kili, and Fili, and Thorin, and all the others that were killed on the battlefield, be it Elves or Dwarves or Men. He is Kili's son—and I know that Kili shall not be forgotten so long as I and this child live."

And Kira walked back down to Avalain, shaking like a leaf. The Elf put a hand on Kira's shoulder—the Dwarf girl placed a hand on hers, taking comfort from the gesture.

Once the Dwarves got over their shock, they all proceeded to the grand ballroom, where the Dwarves and whoever else chose to attend would go to drink and remember their leaders and celebrate their victory against the Orcs. Avalain, however, did not feel festive at all, so she moved away to stand outside the gate of the Mountain.

Outside, she kept her eyes on the ground. Avalain could not bear to look at the stars yet. She was not ready for that…

"_Mellon,_" said a quiet voice at her shoulder.

Shocked, she whirled around, restraining a gasp. But of course, it was Legolas. She was much too jumpy since losing Fili… Seeing his mild look of alarm, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I just—haven't—"

"I understand," he said quietly, gazing at her. Seeing the torment behind her eyes, he murmured, "I am so sorry for you, Avalain."

She did not speak. What was there to say?

"As much as I know this pains you, time shall slowly mend your heartbreak. It will take time; it is not something you can expect tomorrow morning. But all shall fade; all things must. And I feel that perhaps the first step you should take to free yourself would be to return home, to Rivendell…"

Avalain blinked at his suggestion. The thought of home was so foreign, so strange. She had honestly gotten used to thinking of Erebor as home. She thought for a moment about Rivendell… could she live there for at least a while to mend her heart? Perhaps once it was whole again she could travel around the world. She didn't have to stay in Rivendell forever…

Her thoughts sounding reasonable to herself, she nodded. "Yes, Legolas you are right. I believe that would be a good idea."

Legolas smiled and then added, "I would come with you."

"Would you?" asked Avalain hopefully. She saw the look in his eyes and knew the answer even before he nodded assent. "Thank you. I will need someone…"

"Gandalf and Master Baggins also intend to return to the Shire. We might travel with them as well."

This comforted Avalain more. "I am glad to hear of that, Legolas. When are they setting out?"

"Tomorrow morning. It has been a taxing few days on us all—Mithrandir and the hobbit hope to gain good rest tonight to fuel for their journey tomorrow."

Avalain nodded again. "Then we shall leave tomorrow morning as well. I will just need to say a few good-byes first."

"Of course," responded Legolas. Hearing her silence, he then said, "I will see you in the morning, then, Avalain. And…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do try to get some rest. It will truly help you."

She glanced at him to note the true concern in his eyes. "Thank you."

He left; Avalain returned to staring at the ground.

After a moment, she dared to look at the stars.

But immediately she had to return her gaze to the ground. She still wasn't ready…

She breathed deeply and glanced back into the halls of Erebor. Legolas was turning a corner, and the lights within the Mountain shone many different colors. Far away, there was laughter. Avalain smiled sadly—if only she could be festive and optimistic like the others… She didn't even have anything to remember Fili by…

"Avalain," said another voice, one that she hadn't heard for days.

Blinking out of surprise, said the Elf, "Good evening, Kira."

The Dwarvish Lady stepped towards her, a long black cloak trailing her feet. She offered Avalain a hopeful smile, but in all honesty it was more like a grimace. "I would like to congratulate you on the news of your child," said Avalain, truthfully glad for the girl. "I am sure that he will bring you much joy throughout your life."

Kira, however, shook her head. "I am worried about the child. What if the others do not accept him because we were never married? Will he survive birth? Is it even a boy? I do not know anything…"

"He will live, and it _is _a he," said Avalain certainly. She didn't know how she knew this information; she just did. "And I promise you he will be everything you need."

At this, Kira smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

There was a silence for a while as each gazed at the ground. Neither knew what else to say; at last, Avalain sighed. "It is good that you have a reminder of Kili. It shall do you good…"

Kira seemed to know what sadness there was behind Avalain's mind. With a small smile, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This was a letter written by Fili to your father when he realized that Thorin would not let him out of the Mountain. He left it within the Mountain so it would not be lost or destroyed during the battle… perhaps you should take it."

Gingerly, she handed the paper to Avalain, who had tears spiking her eyes again. Before the Elf could thank her, Kira continued, "And there is something I would like to give you. Please follow me."

Without waiting, Kira set off down the hall. Avalain quickly trailed after her and saw led to Erebor's treasury. Avalain hadn't visited the place previously, as the vast amount of treasure made her uneasy—the dragon stink was also a contributing factor.

The stench didn't seem to bother Kira, however. She moved throughout the humongous hoard of gold and searched through a large pile of red gems for a moment… After a minute or so, Kira seemed to find what she was looking for—she held it out to Avalain.

The Elf girl was astonished by the circlet that Kira held in her hands. It was gold, with a ruby pendant that would reside on her forehead… "This is the diadem of the princess," said Kira solemnly. "It used to be my aunt Dis's… she wanted to give it to Fili so he might give it to his bride. I believe… she would like you to have it."

With that, Kira pressed it into her hand, not waiting to hear Avalain's objections. "Keep it," said she. "Do not try to return it. It is something to remember this whole journey by… the good, the bad, and everything else. It might… help you."

Avalain swallowed and gently received the circlet. It shook in her hands; Kira smiled and gestured for her to put it on. So she did. Something about it felt _right _to Avalain. As if it were a small part of Fili that she might keep with her.

"Thank you, Kira," said the Elf, struggling to keep back tears.

Kira only nodded and said, "Perhaps it is time to turn in for the night."

"Yes. You are right."

And the two girls exited the treasury and walked to their rooms so they might have the strength for the following day.


	17. Chapter 17

**The last chapter... it's been one heck of a ride, hasn't it? I'm so glad to know that you're still here for the last bit of the story... I'm so grateful for all you people who've taken the time to read these fics. It means the world to me, it really does. You should see the little happy dance I do whenever I get an email saying someone is following or favoriting or reviewing my stories!**

**At any rate, guys, PLEASE leave a review to let me know your overall thoughts associated with the story. Your input really makes a difference; although I write fan fiction because it is fun, and because I enjoy putting a twist on stories, I want to make you all as happy as possible as well, albeit within reason. If you could leave your thoughts, questions, comments, concerns, suggestions... I would be honored to act upon them for you. **

**You guys are seriously the best. May Durin bless you all. :)**

* * *

Avalain's farewell the following morning was not as long as it might have been under different circumstances. Then again, under different circumstances she would have stayed in Erebor.

All the same, she managed to present each of the remaining Dwarves with a small smile. She embraced them all: Balin, Dwalin—he accepted the gesture gruffly, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, and finally Kira.

"May the stars bless you and give you as much joy as they can, Kira Nightengale," said Avalain with a small smile.

"The same to you, Avalain," replied the Dwarvish girl.

With a final wave, the Elf settled herself on her horse and moved out towards Legolas and Gandalf, both of whom were seated upon their own horses. They smiled at her as she drew nearer, and together they all waited for Bilbo Baggins, who was distributing his own farewell. Far off, Avalain could hear him say, "Tea is at four… don't bother knocking."

She laughed a little at this and watched as he approached. Once he was beside them, the halfling breathed deeply and asked, "Shall we?"

Avalain nodded—but then she stopped. "Wait… Is Tauriel coming with us?"

Legolas's face darkened. "Avalain… Tauriel is dead."

"What?!"

"She was killed by Bolg during the battle atop Ravenhill. There was… nothing anyone could do, not even I." Her friend's expression alarmed her—he looked rather disheartened. Avalain put a hand on his shoulder; the stormy look faded slightly. "At least you are still alive."

"That I am," replied Avalain, though she was not yet certain that her life was still a blessing. She still missed Fili dearly; a part of her, she knew, would remain in his tomb forever, as he was the first person she had grown to love, and was the first person she had truly lost. "Then I suppose we must go…"

Legolas nodded—they set out. Somehow, Avalain successfully kept her gaze off the Lonely Mountain as its shadow faded into the far distance.

* * *

The return to Rivendell took a little less than three months, as there were no delays or detours this time around. King Thranduíl took it upon himself to provide them safe passage through Mirkwood… Avalain could tell that something had happened between him and Legolas. Neither of them spoke of it, but it was clear as the sunlight.

It was there that the Elf girl said farewell to both Thranduíl and Bard, for the Elves were hosting a council of Men and Dwarves to discuss trade and alliances between the three races.

That was a small comfort.

Throughout the journey, Avalain kept the letter from Fili to her father in her pocket. She could not bear to open it and read it yet, although she wore the diadem that Kira had given her every single day. She was very careful to keep it upon her head, clean and cared for. If it was the last thing she would have of Fili then it would remain perfect.

Avalain also found that she still could not look at the stars. Even when it was only one week till their arrival in Rivendell, she found it too painful…

It was at Rivendell that Avalain said good-bye to Gandalf and Bilbo. She made the hobbit promise to write to her as soon as he returned to the Shire, which he immediately agreed upon. The wizard she forced to promise that he would return and visit her soon so she would know he hadn't gone off to challenge another Necromancer.

With a laugh, the hobbit and the wizard embraced her farewell; they also said good-bye to Legolas, who would be remaining in Rivendell for a while.

The moment she returned, Lord Elrond bustled out of his study to check upon his daughter. He noticed the change that had overcome her and inquired what happened… after a swift hello to Legolas, he escorted her to her room, where Avalain told him about her adventure, though she kept most of her relationship with the Dwarf a secret.

The letter practically burned in her pocket… but she couldn't show him yet. She needed to be able to read it herself first before showing anyone.

As it was, her father seemed to understand. "You lost one whom you loved, my daughter. Didn't you?"

She stared at him with unfailing eyes.

Before she could ask, he answered, "I see the burden on your shoulders, the sorrow lining your gaze. It is familiar to me, but my daughter, you must not let your grief consume you. You are young; it is difficult now to accept his passing, but years pass, and others come and go as well. It will become easier… I promise you that."

Although Avalain was not much comforted, she pretended like she was to ease her father's worries.

Since Legolas was asleep, trying to regain rest after such a long expedition… home… Avalain located her sister, to whom she relayed the entire tale.

Arwen was very attentive and empathetic; someone who could truly understand was exactly what Avalain needed, and she was glad that she had spoken aloud of her grief. Her sister was there to wipe away her tears, to listen with an open heart, and to murmur words of encouragement that were truly heartfelt.

As the next week passed by, by night Avalain would dare to look higher and higher into the sky. She was not able to stargaze across the entire horizon, but she allowed herself a glimpse or two of a bright star—she allowed herself to smile and think of how well the stars were treating her dear Dwarf prince.

She knew they would take care of him.

Finally, on the eighth night of her return, Avalain withdrew the little piece of paper that Fili had written his letter on. With shaking hands, she unfolded it:

_Lord Elrond of Rivendell;_

_I am writing to inform you of my sincere affections for your daughter, Avalain Nightshade. She has truly captured me through her kindness, bravery, friendship, loyalty, and beauty; there are so many other things I love about her that I could list, but it would take up the entire page, and there is much I must say._

_The reason this declaration is coming to you in a letter is because I am unable to come back to Rivendell at this time. But I could not wait to write this to you, as with each day I love Avalain more. It has been many long months since I met her, and she has been on my mind every day, without fail—I could wait no longer to ask you for your permission to marry her. _

_I know it is a great thing to ask, as she is an Elvish princess and I am a Dwarf who resides far away from your land… but I would willingly reside in Rivendell so you might be close to her. I have asked her what she would prefer, and she has answered Erebor, but if it came between my homeland and Avalain, I know where my heart would lie. _

_I also realize that it is unusual for a Dwarf to feel this way towards an Elf, but please believe my sincerity when I say that she is another world entirely. I can hardly believe that she resides in a world as common as this. Half of me believes that she was born of starlight itself, she is so kind and fair. _

_Your daughter is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I fear that I can never give her everything she deserves, though I shall surely try. With your blessing, I would treat her as a queen of heaven itself. No matter what your decision is, I thank you for reading this letter, as it means that you at least know of my affections for Avalain, and that you have the most wondrous daughter throughout Middle-Earth._

_Sincerely, Fili son of Frerin_

Avalain folded the letter again and pressed it to her lips. She was trembling entirely now, the quakes had spread throughout her body as she stood outside, at the gazebo, exposed to the cold fall starlight.

Lightly, she touched a hand to the circlet upon her head. A smile began to spread across her face… at least she could carry these words now, forever. They would never be lost to her; another thousand years could pass and still she would remember.

In fact, each memory of them passed through her mind now: the food-fight the first night she'd met him, when she asked him to stargaze, when he declared she was beautiful, when he left.

When she found him again in Mirkwood, when she visited him in the Elf dungeons, when they had escaped together. When he had protected her, kissed her, smiled. All those things were brought back to her then, but strangely, the memories did not fill her with an unbearable sorrow.

It was more of a bittersweet joy, the pang of something precious that had been lost, but knowing that she still had something to hold onto, knowing that the memories would someday bring her joy.

A breeze passed through the gazebo; it lightly brushed her hair. Worried that her circlet might be blown off her head, Avalain removed and gazed at it. As she did, she felt something strange—a sense of peace, of completeness.

Finally, she looked up at the stars. They were brighter than she'd expected them to be.

"I know you're here," she said aloud to the darkness, to the white dots brilliantly bedecking the sky. "I can feel it in the air. I can feel it in my heart."

A gust of wind brushed against her face, against her hands, as if she had been kissed.

The way he'd always done it.

She smiled. She knew he'd always be there. For her.

He was here; she was home.


	18. For You, the Reader

**Okay, you guys, so I told you I have a surprise; it's an alternate ending! With this must come an explanation, however...**

**You see, the reason I had to kill Fili was because I have another fan fiction involving Avalain's part in the War of the Ring. It is a 10th walker story and has romance as well as adventure, and it was created before I even thought about Avalain having a relationship with Fili. I thought the idea that Avalain met the Dwarves as they stopped in Rivendell would be a nice short story, and it sort of got away from me! I promised myself, however, that I would NOT let this short story affect my LotR fic; that was why I had to kill Fili in the end. I also killed Kili because I believe that him living without his brother would've been a fate worse than death for Kili.**

**I believe that this alternate ending would be great for those of you who would like to stop here, for those of you who wished for a happy ending; I hope you enjoy it, as always, and like I said earlier, please leave your overall thoughts, comments, questions, and concerns for me in a review! **

**Thank you again so much for staying with me... It really means a lot. :)**

* * *

_It took her a minute to reach the fortress, but when she did, Fili and the others were not around. Confused, she looked around—then she gasped and smiled again. "Ah, Dwalin!" she exclaimed, drawing close to the Dwarf._

_But there was something wrong. Dwalin looked upset. He was not brusque or emotionless like he usually was… He looked moved. His eyes were red… What had happened?_

_ "__Dwalin?" she asked concernedly. But the Dwarf only regarded her with sad eyes. "What… happened? Where is everyone?"_

_ "__You should go back to Dale, princess," replied Dwalin gruffly. "It would be better for you down there."_

_But Avalain obstinately shook her head. "No, I'm not going back there without Fili. Where is he?"_

_Dwalin hesitated. _

_Avalain's chest hurt again. _

_ "__Where is he, Dwalin?"_

_ "__Avalain—"_

_ "__No," she gasped. It was the first time ever that Dwalin had called her by her name, which made her certain that something had happened, something had happened, something had happened to Fili. She ignored Dwalin's shouts for her to come back and rushed up the stairs, her heart pounding, her head swimming. _

_What had happened, what had happened, what happened, she needed to know._

* * *

At last, she made it. Somehow, she made it up the stairs without passing out due to worry. But what she saw almost made her do exactly that.

"Avalain," choked out Fili, blood staining his shirt. It was on the ground, in his hair, on his face; there was a large gash on his side, and another across his arm. He was losing unimaginable amounts of blood, and Avalain stared at him as he stood resolutely, his brown eyes sad as he gazed at her face. But even as he stood to face her, his legs gave out and he fell upon the ground.

"No!" she cried, rushing towards him. She saw the look in his eyes, the look that said, _I am sorry that I am dying. _She shook her head repetitively. "No, no, don't you do this to me. I'm going to save you."

He smiled, though it was a hopeless one. "You will not be able to."

"I _can, _and I _will,_" she replied stubbornly. "Oin! Do you have any athelas left?"

The Dwarf had been standing close to Thorin, who was lying upon the ground, almost as much blood pouring from his wounds as Fili's. And by _his _side sat Kili, who looked relatively un-battered compared to his uncle and brother; but the Dwarf had the most pitiful expression in his eyes as he stared at them both. Kira too had a heartbreaking look on her face as she sat next to them.

Hearing her calls, Oin rushed to her side and pulled a wad of the green leaf out of his pocket. "This is all I've got, my lady," sighed the Dwarf dejectedly. "I don't know if it will be enough..."

Avalain was heartbroken seeing what little there was of the leaf. With luck, it would be enough to save Fili, but Thorin Oakenshield, who was also mortally wounded... She had no idea what to do. Her heart screamed at her to save Fili, but she wished she could save his uncle as well, as he was the King of the Mountain and his people needed him, and if she couldn't save Thorin then Fili might grow to resent her...

"Avalain Nightshade," garbled a familiar voice.

The Elf turned around to see Thorin being supported by Kira. His head was upon her lap, and there were tears lining the girl's face—but his eyes were unmistakably upon Avalain, a hopeful gleam within them. "Come here," ordered the Dwarf, and Avalain swallowed.

Glancing back at Fili, she murmured, "Keep pressure on your wound," before walking to the leader of the Dwarvish Company.

Once there, Thorin smiled. It was another careless smile, one that she wished she would've been able to see more. "You survived..."

She nodded and swallowed again. "I did."

"That is good," he sighed, blinking slowly. "I have... a favor to ask of you..."

Avalain was the one to blink now. What could she possibly do to help him? Despite her questions, she said, "Speak, Thorin Oakenshield, and it shall be done."

He smiled. "Save my nephew; leave me be."

"What?" gasped the girl, wondering if she'd heard correctly. Kira and Kili alike started and cried out his name. But Avalain had ears only for Thorin, who weakly held up a hand in protest at his goddaughter's and his younger nephew's exclamations. "You heard me," he said before anyone could again speak. "There is not enough... athelas to save us both. I have done what I sought out to do... and I would rather die knowing we, as a Company, succeeded, and that my nephews will be happy... than live knowing I could've spared everyone else much pain. Please, Avalain; you must save Fili. Not only for me, but for everyone: for Kira and Kili, his mother, the Company... for you."

Hearing all this was almost too overwhelming for Avalain. But Thorin continued to gaze at her, his icy-blue eyes boring a hole into her heart. "Will you do this? Please?"

Finally, although it seemed like a stone weight was upon her head, the girl from Rivendell nodded. She swallowed—her throat was tight. All the same, she managed to gasp a single word. "Yes."

Thorin again smiled, though this time it was of relief. His eyelids fluttered—everyone knew he did not have much time. "Thank you, Avalain Nightshade. May you live in happiness... Kira, Kili, I must speak with you, and then bring me Master Baggins..."

Avalain nodded at the Dwarf and raised her hand in farewell. Her heart was heavy, knowing that Thorin Oakenshield was about to die... but she knew there was precious little time if she was to save Fili, so she turned away from the three Dwarves upon the ground and ran towards Fili. But when she reached him, Fili was staring at Thorin.

The leader of the Company faintly raised his hand towards his nephew before again speaking lowly to the others.

Fili swallowed, staring at his uncle. Avalain kneeled on the ground—"I am going to save you," she whispered, showing him the athelas.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "No, save Thorin. Our people need him!"

"I have promised Thorin Oakenshield that I would save _you,_" sobbed Avalain, already burdened with the guilt of not being powerful enough to rescue both. "I will not dishonor his last request of me, Fili. Now sit still."

Still, Fili weakly protested until the leaves were over his wounds and she was chanting the Elvish healing spells. When she was done, he was almost passed out due to exhaustion; Avalain frantically attempted to keep him awake, seeing as she had never healed any wounds so severe as Fili's and she did not know if she had done it properly. But still he was tiring, and despite Avalain's increasing worry, he fell asleep.

"No! _Fili!" _she shrieked. Slightly hyperventilating, she checked over him to make sure that he was alive, he was still breathing...

He was alive... Thank the Eldar.

Avalain sighed and put her head in her hands. He would live. He would live for her. She had saved him.

But now he would be King Under the Mountain...

Startled by her thoughts, Avalain swung her gaze back towards Kira, Kili, and Thorin—but now, Bilbo was among them as well, and he was beside Thorin, sniffling and exclaiming, "Look, the Eagles are coming. The Eagles..."

The Elf girl stifled her sobs.

Thorin Oakenshield had died.

Kira and Kili were off to the sides, sitting on some jagged rocks. The girl was sobbing openly into Kili's shoulder, but while he was crying as well, his gaze was locked on his sleeping brother.

He looked at Avalain questioningly—she nodded to let him know that Fili would live.

Despite Kili's grief, he managed a smile.

Before long, the other Dwarves arrived. They were relieved to see Fili and Kili and Kira standing, albeit unconscious or sobbing, but their anguish for their fallen king still tore at their heart. Realizing that she was intruding, Avalain backed away somewhat and promptly ran right into Legolas.

She gasped, but then smiled, relieved to see him alive. Behind him was Tauriel, whose face was ashen as she stared at Kili and Kira. But Avalain paid her no mind. She stared at her friend, very glad that he was in front of her. "Oh, Legolas, _mellon, _I have worried about you."

Legolas smiled. "You do not have to anymore." His gaze fell upon Fili, who was being watched over by Kili. "Is he..."

"He will live," replied Avalain, the alleviation in her voice seeping through her tone. Legolas heard it and raised an eyebrow.

"So what shall you do now?"

Avalain glanced back at Fili. "I will make sure that he is healed. After that... I do not know. I will most likely return to Rivendell with him so we might inform my father and sister of what has happened, of what I plan to do, where I plan to live. I owe it to my family to tell them of my choice... and this _is _my choice, Legolas," said Avalain softly, for Legolas had sighed and looked down to the ground. "It is my choice; my life, and I will spend it in happiness at Fili's side. This does not mean I shall love you any less, nor shall it mean that I will never see you again. It is true that I shall choose a Mortal life, and shall probably die someday or another, but many others have chosen this as well and I am not afraid."

Legolas stared at her, a bit reproachfully, but seeing the determination in her eyes, at last he managed to smile. "Very well, my dearest friend," he said, his bright blue eyes sad, but hopeful as well. "If this is the way to your happiness, I will see it happen..."

"Thank you, Legolas," she breathed out, and then she embraced him.

When she moved away again, she looked back at Fili to find that Dwalin and Kili had put him on the back of a ram and were transporting them down to Erebor. Avalain sighed again as her eyes landed on Thorin's body—Kira was still mourning.

Avalain, knowing that the Dwarves would still need some time alone, said farewell to Legolas and walked down the slopes towards the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

A week later, Avalain was at Fili's bedside. Thorin's funeral had been a few days before, and it had been the only time Fili had woken for more than an hour. At the funeral, Balin spoke about the leader of the Company with great reverence and sadness... Kira managed to speak about him as well, and there, for the Dwarvish community, she announced that she and Kili were to be married by the end of the winter. Many Dwarves were astonished as to the suddenness of the proclamation, but she defended her argument with Thorin's last request of her and Kili—to be married, to be happy.

Later, Kira admitted to Avalain—for the two had become good friends by this point—that another reason was because she was with child. But of course, such a thing would be inappropriate to say while they remained only engaged. As soon as the wedding had passed, said Kira with a smirk on her face, then she would announce the news and watch as the guests would be astonished, yet not allowed to criticize.

Avalain smiled, recalling their conversation. But when she blinked, she found herself again in Fili's room, watching over him as he rested. He had not woken at all other than the afternoon that Thorin's funeral had been on...

She sighed and looked out the window. It was nighttime, and the stars were blinding with their white gleams. The starlight cascaded into the room like a shimmering curtain, and the Elf girl thought with a smile that the view here would be better than a view anywhere else, except for the one gazebo in Rivendell. She smiled to herself, recalling that that gazebo was where Fili had first insinuated that he thought of her in a degree more than friendship.

Before long, Avalain heard herself humming softly; a delicate lullaby that Arwen would sometimes sing to Avalain when she had been very, very young. She had only heard it a few times, but she remembered every bit of it...

Something, however, snapped her out of her reverie. She felt a hand on her own—"Good evening, Star Lady."

Her eyes flew open, as she had not quite realized she'd closed them. Fili's brown eyes were open, staring at her own. A large smile crept across her face. "It is indeed, now that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," he replied, which made Avalain confused. Why was he anxious? He answered her question by saying, "I realize that this is very sudden and out of place, so I must explain. The past few days, I have dreamed over and over again of the times we have spent in Rivendell, in Mirkwood, and now here. Your face followed my mind, guarded me, brought me great warmth and strength. And while I had thought I could not love you any more, I have found I was wrong. Because now here you are, still guarding me, still lovelier than ever as you sit in the starlight. And I cannot wait any longer. Will you marry me?"

This speech was unexpected. The Elf girl sat, pleasantly perplexed, as he spoke. His hand was upon hers, and she moved to intertwine her fingers with his, the way she always did. But she realized that she was smiling uncontrollably, and of course she was already irrevocably in love with him, so she replied, "I would marry you a thousand times over in a thousand lifetimes, _a'mael naug. _There would be nothing else that could bring me more joy."

He smiled again, the light illuminating the happiness in his eyes. "I am relieved to hear you say that... but I must warn you, now that... Thorin... well, you know. Now that he has passed, I am supposed to be King, and I fear I will not be able to devote as much towards you as you deserve, I fear I will be irritable and apprehensive about the responsibility after a time, and I understand if you would like to wait for a while before—"

"Are you trying to insult me?" asked Avalain, crossing her arms and taking great care to impersonate her tone from when she had said the exact same thing in Thranduíl's dungeons.

Fili seemed to recognize this. With a sideways grin, he answered, "Uh—no. No, no, we're good here. No insults. None."

"That's what I thought," laughed she, and then she kissed his hand. With the same great smile upon her face, she sighed, "I must return to Rivendell for a while, however, Fili, to tell my father and my sister of my future."

"I will come with you."

"I was hoping you would," admitted Avalain, "as I could hardly be parted from you for any length of time now."

"The same could be said for my case," replied Fili. But Avalain noticed he was restraining a yawn.

With a small laugh, she exclaimed, "Go back to sleep, Fili. You need your rest and strength."

"That is not what I need. What I need is you."

"And you have me," she promised, "for however long we have left to live."

"Hopefully that is a long time."

"I know it will be." Avalain lowered her voice as he struggled to resist the lull of sleep. But then she began humming her lullaby again, and he again fell asleep. She knew that he would awake again in the morning, and announce to the other Dwarves that they were to be married; she knew, based on the celebration that had followed Kira's and Kili's announcement, that there would be a great party. She knew—she even _felt_—Thorin Oakenshield smiling down upon them, even now.

Knowing that it was thanks to Thorin and the stars that she was so happy, she glanced up at the night sky with its brilliant white dots that danced and flecked silver. "Thank you," she whispered. The stars glimmered all the more. "Thank you for bringing me home."

* * *

_End_


End file.
